Fidelity
by RawrDannisaur
Summary: The goddess of fidelity has been chosen to wed Loki after he has returned to Asgard, but will she remain loyal? Loki x Sigyn with a few appearances from The Avengers toward the end. Rated T for safety.
1. To The Palace

**My first actual fic with chapters to come. Reviews are greatly appreciated :) On with the story. **

"Come, Sigyn." Said Freya, her mother. "Lady Sif is waiting in the carriage."

Sif and Sigyn, the future wives of the princes. King Odin had spent the past two weeks considering every young maiden in Asgard to be the wives of his two sons, Thor and Loki. Sif was a clear choice for Thor, Odin knew it straight away, but for Loki, Odin had to be careful about his choice. In the end Odin had chosen Sigyn, though Sigyn couldn't imagine why. Perhaps because of her mother's status as a goddess?

When Loki fell off the edge of the Bi Frost and into the abyss, all of Asgard believed him to be dead. Then one day Heimdall claimed he saw Loki on Midgard with the tesseract and told Odin, who sent Thor down to end Loki's schemes and bring him back. Which he had. Just this morning Thor and Loki had returned with the tesseract. All of Asgard has been gossiping about what punishment Loki might receive.

"Sigyn!" Freya called out as she climbed into the carriage. Sigyn's train of thought crashed as she snapped back into reality. She ran over to the carriage and climbed in. Sure enough, Lady Sif was sitting inside. Sigyn sat next to her and smiled.

"Lovely to see you again, Sigyn." Sif greeted Sigyn.

"Yes, it has been a while, Sif." Sigyn replied. Well, it hadn't been that long. It had really only been a week since they last saw each other. Sif was busy training and Sigyn was either reading, practicing spells or playing with her little sisters, Syn and Sjofn.

"What a lovely occasion this is." Sif said, grinning. Sigyn could tell that she was excited to be seeing Thor. Anyone could tell how bored she was while he was on Midgard. Poor Fandral was stuck training with her all day for the past two weeks. Sigyn was sure that he would be glad to have Thor take his place.

"Yes, it is a lovely occasion, Sif." Freya interjected, covering Sigyn's daydreaming, or as she called it, ignorance.

Sigyn didn't really see how this was a lovely occasion, for Sif it was but for her, no. She hadn't seen Loki in many years, since they were children to be exact. He was always smiling and playing pranks, he would always practice magic with her, which is why Sigyn's magic was quite strong. Loki would occasionally pull a prank on her, but it was never anything serious like the one he pulled on Sif. He cut off all of her long, wavy blonde hair and it had to be replaced with straight hair black as night.

Sigyn always got along with Loki, there was no doubt about that. They always laughed and played together. It was hard to imagine that Loki, the boy from her childhood, tried to take over Midgard. Loki, brought back in shackles and a muzzle. Or so she heard.

No. It wasn't a happy occasion for Sigyn. She was excited to be reunited with an old friend, yes. Though he isn't that same person anymore. He had changed, a lot. Would he even remember her?

After a half hour of talk between Freya and Sif, the carriage pulled up at the palace. It's golden, organ-like pipes shining.

They stepped out of the carriage and were lead into Odin's throne room. Queen Frigga and King Odin stood by the throne, Freya, Sif and Sigyn kneeled in respect. They then rose and approached the royal couple.

"Sif, Sigyn, Freya! It is lovely to see you all again." Frigga said. Her eyes were all red and puffy, she had obviously just been crying.

Freya embraced Frigga comfortingly. Odin looked at Sif and Sigyn.

"You were chosen to wed my sons." He begins. "Your duties begin now. Sif, Thor is in his chambers you may visit him if you wish." Sif nodded and left. Freya and Frigga left the room also, to where Sigyn did not know. Odin set his gaze upon her. "Sigyn. You are to wed my second son, Loki. He is in his cell. You may visit him before his punishment is decided."

Sigyn could tell the difference in his tone from when he spoke to Sif. Unlike Sif, when Odin spoke to Sigyn it was an order. She didn't have a choice like Sif did. Sigyn had to see Loki. She was unsure to whether or not she would be able to handle seeing him locked in a cell.

Sigyn nodded in respect and left the throne room. Two guards escorted her to the cell that Loki was being kept in.

"Through there." The guard said as he ushered Sigyn down a dark, narrow corridor. They reached the end of the corridor and there was a large room made of dark stone. It was full of cells, all empty except one. Sigyn slowly approached Loki's cell, unsure to how he would react to her.

Inside the cell was quite dark and gloomy, she could only make out Loki's shape as he sat on the floor, facing the wall away from her. As light-footed as Sigyn was, he still sensed her presence, for nobody could sneak up on him.

"Sigyn Freyasdotr." He whispered, his voice raspy. He slowly turned. "It has been a while."


	2. We Meet Again

She looked in his direction, he was still at the back of the cell, all she could make out were his deep green eyes.

Sigyn nodded to him. He continued.

"Might I add that it is lovely to see you again, I just wish that it was on a happier occasion, don't you?" He asked. Sigyn nodded again. Loki erupted with laughter. "Please Sigyn, do I honestly scare you? You won't speak a word to me."

"I am sorry, Prince Loki." Sigyn mumbled.

"Prince? You have never addressed me with such formality." He spat.

"My apologies, Loki." Sigyn mumbled a bit louder than before.

"Much better." Loki sneered. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sigyn hesitated. "I just thought I would see you since you have returned."

Loki chuckled. "You are a terrible liar, Sigyn. You always have been."

Sigyn stared at the ground. Loki urged her to tell him why she was really there to see him.

"Odin requested for me to see you before your punishment is decided by the court." Sigyn confessed.

Loki smiled a hollow, cold smile. "Punishment. Yes I do believe I have misbehaved quite a bit, have I not?" he asked rhetorically. Sigyn continued staring at the ground. She felt as though weights were pushing her down.

"Are you quite right, Sigyn?" Loki asked. Sigyn couldn't tell whether he was genuinely concerned, being somewhat polite or just mocking her. She decided on the latter. "Come on, Sigyn. If we can't even communicate then how can we possibly survive a marriage?"

Sigyn's eyes opened wide. He knows. She didn't think Odin had told him yet. She would have thought that Odin would have been busy calling him a disgrace and scolding him. "You know."

"Of course I know. How can I know not of my own engagement?" Loki asked, sarcasm dripping off of his silver tongue. "The first thing the All-Father said to me was 'I am sure your betrothed will not approve of the havoc you have caused' and I instantly knew he was speaking of you."

Sigyn nodded. "Again with the nodding. Are you what the Midgardians call, a 'bobble-head'." the Midgardian word sounded foreign on his tongue.

Sigyn didn't know whether to be offended or not. She would need to know what this 'bobble-head' is before she can react.

"Sigyn-" Loki begun in a soft voice before he was cut off by the guards walking in, checking that she was okay. After they looked her over a few times, they left. Odin must have wanted to ensure her safety.

"Sigyn." Loki continued. Standing and walking over to the bars of the cell. It was then when Sigyn saw him in full. His hair had gotten a lot longer, it was messy. His cheeks were hollow and lips were cracked and torn. I looked behind him and saw the muzzle lying on the floor, broken. "They will pass my judgment soon. This may be the last conversation we have for a while. I do not want it to be unpleasant and I do not want you to fear me."

Sigyn stepped closer to him and looked into his shining emerald eyes. For once they were free of mischief.


	3. The Punishment

Sigyn and Loki had been brought back into the throne room. There sat the court.

"Sigyn, do you choose to leave or stay for this court session?" Odin asked Sigyn.

She looked over at Loki who was shooting icy glares at everyone in the room. "I'd like to stay, my King." Sigyn replied. "If it will not cause any issues."

"Not at all, Lady Sigyn." Odin replied and gestured for her to sit.

Sigyn looked around for an available seat. She saw one next to her mother and took it. Her mother held her hand.

Odin began the session. "Loki Odinson-"

"Laufeyson!" Loki coldly interrupted. Odin continued, ignoring him.

"For your crimes against Jotunheim and Midgard the court will decide on your penalty."

Now the court was free to shout out their ideas.

"Skin him!" one person shouted. That sounded a bit too drastic. He'd surely survive and his skin would grow back but skinning him was a bit far.

"Starve him!" Another person shouted. Then the room erupted with punishment ideas.

"Banish him!"

"Remove his title!"

"Confiscate his magic!"

Everyone fell speechless when somebody finally shouted, "Put him under the Serpent of Skaoi!"

Everyone stared at the young man who suggested it. Odin smirked.

"Father! You cannot!" Thor shouted. "The Serpent of Skaoi is one of the most horrid punishments one can receive! It has not been used since ancient times, for good reason also."

"Thank you for your input, Thor. But I am King and my decision is final." Odin said sternly.

Sigyn felt her blood boiling, her eyes tearing up and her grip on her mother's hand tightened.

"Sigyn," Freya whispered. "He will survive for the wedding."

"I don't care about the wedding! Not now." Sigyn hissed back. Freya sighed and turned her attention back on the King, as did Sigyn.

"Lord Svienn, are you sure this punishment is suitable?" Odin asked.

"Yes, my King!" The man, Svienn, who suggested the Serpent of Skaoi shouted.

"I would ask you all to raise your hand if you choose this punishment." Odin ordered.

People took a moment to decide on their vote. Lars, a man who Sigyn recognized slowly raised his hand. Next to him, his brother whose name she didn't know raised his hand also. One by one people begun raising their hands in agreement. All except for Thor, Freya and Sigyn.

"Lady Freya?" Odin asked.

"No, I do not find this punishment suitable." Freya answered.

"Lady Sigyn? Thor?" he asked.

Sigyn shook her head and looked at the ground. Thor started screaming profanities at everybody in the room who agreed, mostly directed at the man who suggested it. It took a while for Thor to calm down, and when he did Odin spoke.

"Loki Odinson," Odin begun, ignoring Loki as he cut him off again. "For your crimes against Jotunheim and the chaos caused by you on Midgard, for the disruption of the other realms. I, Odin All-Father, King of Asgard sentence you to six months under the Serpent of Skaoi!"

Sigyn couldn't believe what she just saw. A man sentencing his own son to the worst punishment imaginable.

Loki was dragged out of the room by guards, Thor was screaming worse profanities than before and Frigga burst into tears. It was madness, the entire thing was absolutely psychotic.

o O o

That night back at home Sigyn skipped dinner. She just ran straight up to her room and sat on her bed, still in shock that a man could actually be so brutal towards his son.

She thought up profanities of her own until she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Me." Said a deep, husky voice. The door opened and Njord, Sigyn's grandfather stepped inside. "Why did you skip dinner, Sigyn?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"The King sentenced Loki to six months under the Serpent of Skaoi. How could a man possibly have it inside him to put his son through such torture?" Sigyn asked while she hugged her knees.

"King Odin is a wise man, Sigyn. Everything he does is for a reason. Either he knows that Loki truly deserves this punishment, he knows that Loki will survive it or he knows that Loki will find a way out of it. One minute under that snake is enough…" Njord trailed off.

"Grandfather?" Sigyn asked. "Do you think I will be allowed to visit him?"

"I am not sure, Sigyn. Loki will be under immense pain-"

"What does the snake do to you?" Sigyn cut him off.

Njord sighed at his granddaughter. "It drips venom on you. The venom is so painful that just a few drops will kill any mortal. For an Aesir, it is much worse." He explained. "The mortals die, they don't have to put up with the pain for long. But the Aesirs do. They won't die from it and they have to feel every sting for as long as they are sentenced for."

This sent shivers up Sigyn's spine. Poor Loki. Sigyn hated Svienn. Why would he even suggest something so horrid?

"Rest, Sigyn." Njord said as he kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

Sigyn changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. That night her dreams were haunted by screaming, serpents, snakes, pain and venom.


	4. A Distraction

"Wake _up_, Sigyn!" Freya screeched as she violently shook Sigyn awake. "You have slept in and you have a visitor waiting for you."

Sigyn was about to ask who when her mother just left the room without another word.

She jumped out of bed and grabbed a random dress from her drawers. She slid it on, put on her shoes and rushed to the mirror. Her long, blonde hair was a mess. She brushed it, or ripped through it, with her brush and when she decided that she looked presentable, she made her way downstairs.

Awaiting her arrival was a handsome young man.

"What a fine morning this is, dear Sigyn!" he beamed. His dazzling smile and white teeth making her weak at the knees.

"It is lovely, Theoric." She replied.

Sigyn loved Theoric and she was quite positive that the feeling was mutual. She had felt this way for a long time. Since she was eleven to be exact.

"Sigyn! Make it quick." Said Sjofn, one of Sigyn's little sisters. "Mother said that you need to go to the palace again."

"The palace? Why?" Theoric asked, excited.

"I.. umm." Sigyn stumbled on her words.

"Speak up, my love." Theoric chuckled. Sigyn smiled widely and blushed, he had called her his love. Now she was certain that the feeling was mutual. Years and years of trying to get him to have feelings for her was so tiring.

"She is engaged to Prince Loki." Sjofn said forcefully.

Sigyn saw Theoric as he tried to look pleased. "Why- I mean… That's wonderful news, Sigyn."

"Yes." She forced the word out.

"Are you not pleased?" Theoric asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Well, I-"

"She is overjoyed, Theoric! You should have seen her when Mother told her, she was purely ecstatic!" Sjofn cut Sigyn off.

Now that was a lie, Sigyn knew this. When Sigyn had been told about her betrothal to Loki the first thing she thought of was Theoric. She wasn't ecstatic, she felt guilty.

"I see then." Theoric muttered.

"So, Theoric." Sjofn addressed him. "Why did you come here?"

"I came here to ask something of Sigyn, but seeing as she is already engaged, I do not believe it to be appropriate." Theoric mumbled.

"You were going to ask for her courtship, were you not?" Sjofn pushed.

"Yes, Lady Sjofn. I was indeed." Theoric confessed. Sigyn's face fell. She had wished to court Theoric since she was eleven years old! Here he was, just about to ask her to court him, only to discover that she was betrothed to another. Sigyn's eyes went misty. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Theoric continued. "There is somewhere that I must be."

With that, he swiftly left.

"Oh, Sigyn! What in Valhalla is wrong? You look as though you might cry!" Sjofn stated, pretending to act concerned. "Don't tell me you were going to accept Theoric's offer. You are betrothed to the Prince, remember?"

"Yes, sister. I remember." Sigyn's voice breaking a little.

"You cannot have both, Sigyn." Sjofn was only a year younger than Sigyn, but she was quite wise for her age. "In the end, it is best that you choose Loki. He is a Prince, he will care for you and our family."

"I am aware of that." Sigyn snapped.

"Are you aware that Mother had put a lot of hard work into convincing King Odin that you are suitable for his son? Are you aware that you marrying the Prince could benefit us all?" Sjofn yelled.

It was true. Freya had put a lot of work into convincing the King that her loyal daughter will stand by his son's side no matter what. Sigyn, her sisters, Freya and Njord were living in the villages of Asgard, their house wasn't very impressive either. Marrying Loki would make them all rich.

Sigyn didn't answer. Sjofn stormed out of the room.

Sigyn was so confused. She walked outside and sat in the garden. "What am I to do?" she asked the big black raven that landed next to her. The raven cocked it's head to the side, as if waiting for her to continue, so she did. "I adore Theoric, but it is my duty to marry the Prince. I'm scared. It's been so many years since I have seen him properly and I'm afraid that I know nothing about him."

On the bright side she did have six months to sort herself out. Loki would be under his punishment and she wouldn't have to see him until it was completed. Though a part of her felt as though she should see him, she doubted Odin would allow him visitors.

The raven squawked, flapping it's wings and flying off into the sky where another raven joined him.

Sigyn wished she could fly, she doubted that there was a spell for that. She'd searched, but perhaps she'd been looking in the wrong books. She sat by the roses and ran her fingers through her hair. She had made up her mind. She was going to fly. She was going to have as much fun as she possibly could while it was still her decision. Before she had royal duties to weigh her down. Starting tomorrow.

For now though, she was going to read. It's early afternoon and she can't sit in the garden all day doing nothing. She waved her hands and silently recited a spell, the book she wanted appeared in her hands.

Tales of Asgard. This was a Midgardian book that she borrowed from the Great Library. It is full of stories about the most important Asgardians. Though some of them have been altered into lies, Sigyn enjoyed reading them anyway. She was currently up to the Loki section. She was to marry him soon, she wondered if there would be stories about herself one day. She would like that.

She opened the book and saw an illustrated picture of Loki. She giggled, it looked nothing like him. Loki had black hair, not red, and his nose was not that big! Sigyn found herself rolling on the garden floor in laughter. How the scholars managed to get that much wrong about his appearance is astonishing. They were supposed to be intelligent, were they not?

She skimmed through the introduction to the god of mischief, trying to find something interesting.

History, description… She knew enough about him already, her mother had told her plenty, as had Njord and her elder sisters.

Loki's offspring? Sigyn could already tell that this was false. Loki could not possibly have had his own biological children. Sigyn read through that section. Hel, from the land of the dead was supposed to be the daughter of Loki. A giant serpent is also a child of Loki? How did that story even originate? How would that even happen?

"Sleipnir is real," Sigyn muttered to herself. "but Loki most certainly did not give birth to him in the form of a mare. Sleipnir was a gift."

Loki would probably get a laugh out of this. Maybe if she were allowed, Sigyn would visit him and read the false tales about him. She should rekindle her friendship with him and she'd love to see how he would react to the part when they mention that he gave birth to an eight-legged horse, Sleipnir who is now King Odin's horse. Surely he would enjoy that.


	5. Secret Scandal

Sigyn silently stepped through the Great Library of Asgard. She loved it there, she always had. When she and Loki were children, they would hide in here and read for hours. Other times they would play hide and seek or she would watch him pull pranks on random strangers. Sigyn wondered if he still liked to read as much as she did. If he would still enjoy reading with her, or if he had changed entirely.

Theoric didn't read, sometimes Sigyn wondered if he even could. He preferred the adrenaline of battle, training was all he ever did. He is a strong man, which is highly valued amongst the Aesir. Sigyn was Vanir, from Vanaheim. She wasn't an Aesir, but by law she would be when she married Loki. Since she was technically foreign, she was able to have her own thoughts on things. Intellect, good humour and wisdom was something she had always deemed important.

Sigyn wondered if wedding ceremonies were different in Asgard as opposed to Vanaheim or Midgard. She doubted it, how different could wedding ceremonies be? She wondered what hers would be like. She wondered what she would wear and how it was going to be set up. She wondered about the decorations. She hadn't even chosen her bridesmaids yet! Freya had told Sigyn to hurry up and decide. She kept pushing her. Sigyn knew that she still had a long time until the wedding, and she wants to think about he choices.

She didn't have that many friends, maybe two or three. Maybe her sisters would be a good choice for bridesmaids. Idunn and Nanna were always kind to her and Sigyn knew that they would be happy to help out. Her mother should also be one, maybe the maid of honor since she is responsible for the entire thing. Sjofn might be a good choice also, though something told Sigyn that she may not be. Sigyn's other sister, Syn, should also be a bridesmaid, though Sigyn knew that Syn wanted to marry one of the princes. Syn was jealous, Sigyn saw that. She was also jealous of Sif for being betrothed to Thor. A very greedy and malicious girl, was Syn.

Sigyn shook the thoughts from her head. The wedding plans and thoughts of her malevolent sister could wait. For now she just wanted to relax and read a nice book. She walked into the section which was full of Midgardian books. Sigyn loved those most because the Midgardian stories were so different to those of Asgard. She walked through each row of shelves until she came upon a section labeled 'Midgardian Fairytales'. That sparked her interest. She had always loved fairytales.

Sigyn read the titles aloud. Since the books weren't very thick, Sigyn took them all over to a desk by the window and opened the first one. Goldilocks and the Three Bears. She sat there for a while trying to understand the story. She knows that the name of the girl was Goldilocks, and judging by the illustrations a bear must be some kind of animal on Midgard. Porridge? She knew that it was a kind of food since it was being eaten, though she thought it sounded putrid. She set the book aside and picked up the next one. Peter Pan. She quite enjoyed it, though she had no idea what realm Neverland was in. Sigyn decided to borrow all of the books and take them home. They would give her something to do to pass the time.

Sigyn carried the books through the village and back to her house. She opened the door and saw that nobody else was home. She ran up to her room where she put the books down on her bed. She opened Cinderella. This tale was a little longer than the others, but Sigyn finished it. She felt that she could partially relate to this story. She was Cinderella. She was going to marry a prince, her mother basically controlled her life and Syn and Sjofn could be the ugly step sisters.

"Sigyn!" She heard Freya call out. "Are you home?"

"Yes, Mother!" She called back. Sigyn heard Freya's footsteps as she approached her bedroom. The door creaked open and Sigyn saw her mother, beaming.

"Sigyn, I have something to tell you." Freya said as she moved the books from Sigyn's bed and placed them gently on the floor. She sat next to Sigyn, still beaming.

"Is everything alright, Mother?" Sigyn asked, concerned.

"Why of course, my darling." Freya giggled.

She was never like this unless she was drunk or had received some extremely juicy gossip. Sigyn decided on both.

"What gossip have you brought with you?" Sigyn asked, smiling. You could get all kinds of information out of Freya while she was drunk. That's how Sigyn found out that Fandral had been rejected by an elf.

"Well, Sigyn. Firstly you must _promise_ not to tell anyone. We are not supposed to know." Freya warned. Sigyn nodded. Freya smiled again. "It is about Prince Thor and the Lady Sif."

"What of them, Mother? Is the wedding being pushed forward?" Sigyn asked, smiling. Freya shook her head.

"The Lady Sif does not know this yet, neither does the All Father." Freya began. Already Sigyn was interested, nothing slipped by the All Father. _Nothing._ Freya continued. "I had overheard Prince Thor speaking with Queen Frigga. He told her that he was still in love with the mortal woman, Jane Foster!"

Sigyn's eyes nearly popped out of her head. The prince is choosing a _mortal_ woman over Lady Sif? "What then, Mother?" Sigyn asked.

"He requested that he no longer be betrothed to the Lady Sif." Freya went on. "He wishes to ask the All Father to bring Lady Jane Foster to Asgard so they can be wed." Sigyn was absolutely astonished. She couldn't believe her ears. Freya had to be making this up, but her mother did not lie. "Remember, Sigyn. You cannot tell a soul, _especially_ Lady Sif." Sigyn nodded at her drunken mother as Freya stood up and wobbled out of the room.

How would she face Sif now? Lately Sif had only talked about her pure happiness about the wedding, which was quite unlike her. How would Sigyn be able to look her in the eye, knowing that the man who she was so excited to marry wanted to end the betrothal and marry another? Sigyn made up her mind. She was going to avoid Sif as much as possible. At least until she had found out for herself. The last thing Sigyn wanted was to accidently blurt it out if Sif looked upset. Oh, Sif would spear her.

o O o

The next day Sigyn decided that she would go for a walk through the forest. A place where she hadn't been for a long time. She came across a river that she used to come to as a child and sat there, dipping her legs into the cool water. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She listened to the wind blowing, the trees bristling, the birds singing and… horses? Sigyn opened her eyes again, the bright sunlight blinding her for a moment. Once her sight returned, she glanced around her. Thor and Sif appeared through the trees on horseback. Sif was smiling wide, just like she had been since the engagement was decided. Thor on the other hand had a guilty expression washing over his face.

"Perhaps Mother was right…" Sigyn murmured to herself.


	6. Agony

**PLEASE READ. Hey guys! I would just like to say thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed and favourited (is that a word?) this story. Once I get reviews regularly I will be replying to them in bold text at the bottom of the page. Until then, you will most likely receive a friendly 'thank-you' PM :)**

Sigyn had been called to the palace, along with her mother. Odin had requested their presence. As Sigyn followed the guards and her mother through the corridors she wondered why they had been called for. Perhaps the King had found out that she and Freya knew about Thor and the mortal woman. Sigyn hoped not, she didn't want to get into any trouble.

"Sigyn, stop dawdling." Freya called back to her. Sigyn's head snapped up in response. Freya rolled her eyes and quickened her pace. They entered the throne room and bowed their heads in respect to the All-Father, who sat on his throne. He had four guards around him, fully armed, as usual.

"Lady Freya, Lady Sigyn." King Odin began. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, All-Father." Freya said.

"Lady Sigyn, do you know why you and your mother have been summoned?" Odin asked.

"No, my King. I do not." Sigyn replied.

"Your mother has been requested to assist Queen Frigga with drafting the wedding plans for you and my son." Odin explained. He looked at Freya, who nodded and butt in.

"Where may I find Queen Frigga, your majesty?" Freya asked.

"You may find my wife in our chambers." He said before he called out to a pair of guards to guide her there. He turned back to Sigyn. "You, Lady Sigyn, have been requested to do a job for me."

"Of course, my King." Sigyn nodded. What could he possibly want her to do? Apart from being the daughter of a goddess, Sigyn didn't see much value in herself.

"I wish for you to take this bucket of water and a washcloth," he snapped his fingers and a handmaiden appeared with the bucket and the cloth. "and wash Loki. You must also feed him." Once again, the same handmaiden reappeared with a small tray of food.

Sigyn's eyes widened. She was allowed to see him? She didn't know what to make of it. "Yes, sire." She nodded as she carried the bucket and the tray to the small cave where Loki and the Serpent of Skaoi were waiting.

As Sigyn grew closer and closer to the entrance, she heard loud and menacing screams echoing off of the walls. She shuddered and entered the cave. There, in the very middle of the cave lay Loki. He lay naked on a rock, the large snake hanging over his head. Sigyn saw venom drip off of the snake's fang and onto Loki's forehead. Another scream shook the cave. Sigyn jumped, spilling some of the water from the bucket onto the ground. She took a deep breath and slowly approached the screaming Loki.

His head slowly turned to her, his face was red from screaming and his eyes were baggy and purple, as if he hadn't slept for days.

"What in _Valhalla_ are you – AHHHHHH! – _doing_ here?" he asked as a scream was forced out of him mid-sentence.

"I was-" Sigyn stopped every time he screamed. "sent here- by the All-Father - to wash and – feed you."

He screamed again. "Please, Sigyn. I am starving."

Sigyn nodded in a mixture of obedience and terror as she picked up a purple grape from the tray and dropped it into his mouth. She gasped when he nearly choked on it. After she was sure that he swallowed it she fed him another, and another. On each grape he choked and gagged.

"Sigyn I cannot-" he was cut off by another scream escaping from his lips. "eat with the serpent dripping on me. It is too painful!"

"I shall wash you first then, until I figure out a way to feed you." Sigyn suggested. Loki painfully nodded in approval and she grabbed the washcloth from inside the bucket and washed away the thick layer of sweat forming on Loki's bare chest.

It took a lot of work too, he was filthy! Sigyn scrubbed and scrubbed him up and down until her fingers ached. There was hardly any water left in the bucket by the time she stopped. She sat there, momentarily, to think. She flinched each time Loki screamed, each time some small stones and dust fell from the roof of the cave. Some landed in front of her, behind her, even in her lap. It wasn't until a stone landed in the bucket that she got an idea. She emptied the remainder of the water onto the floor and threw the washcloth aside. She held the bucket over Loki's head to catch the venom. Loki sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He managed to get out in between gasps of breath.

Sigyn ignored his thanks as she began to pick up the grapes and feed them to him. He was no longer choking, but chewing and swallowing without any struggle. After he had finished the grapes, Sigyn began to feed him the bread that was also on the tray which was then washed down with some mead and a few slices of meat.

"Thank you, Sigyn." He said again. Sigyn smiled in return. Loki had expected her to leave but she did not. She remained there, holding the bucket and sparing his pain.

"Why do you do this?" he asked eventually.

"I have told you earlier, I was sent by King-" she was cut off.

"No. I meant the bucket." He said.

"I had to catch the venom while you ate." She explained.

"I know that, I meant why do you still hold the bucket? I have finished my meal."

Sigyn opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't. She had no answer. She didn't know why she still sat on the rock beside him, holding the bucket over his head. The serpent hissed in frustration, Sigyn innocently looked up at it. It seemed to sneer at her before closing it's eyes.

"I must go, my Prince." Sigyn rushed, slightly frightened by the expression of the serpent.

"Prince? Again with the formalities." He rolled his eyes. "I am unsure that I even deserve that title. I am just Loki now."

"My apologies, Loki." She stammered. He sighed. Sigyn got up and picked up the tray. She lay the washcloth on the rock beside him and balanced the bucket on his head so it would stay.

"No Sigyn, you must take it. Odin will wonder why you have not returned with it. He will become suspicious and you may just end up joining me on this rock. At this, Sigyn heard the serpent hiss again, in pleasure. That sent shivers down her spine. She nodded and removed the bucket from his head. She threw the washcloth back in after emptying the bucket's contents and left the cave, Loki's earth-quaking screams behind her.


	7. The Move

"Sigyn, pack your things." Said Nanna, Sigyn's elder sister.

"Why? Where are we going?" Sigyn asked.

"Go to Mother, she will explain. I will pack your things while she does so." Nanna smiled as she quickly hugged Sigyn and hurried off to Sigyn's room. Sigyn walked down the hallway and down the stairs until she reached the kitchen, Freya sat at the kitchen table with bags surrounding her. Freya seemed impatient, and when she lay her eyes on her daughter, that impatience grew.

"Sigyn? Why in Valhalla are you not packing?" she snapped.

"Nanna is doing it for me, she told me to ask you what was happening." Sigyn answered calmly.

"Sit then, Sigyn." Sigyn took a seat and her mother took her hands. "Wipe that look off of your face, this is good news!" Sigyn nodded at her mother and stared at her blankly, waiting. Freya sighed. "Yesterday when I was with Queen Frigga she suggested that we move into the palace. She would like us to adjust to our new home."

"Mother, why are we moving there?" Sigyn asked.

Freya smiled. "When a Prince or Princess marries, or if a King or Queen remarries after one's death, the family of the person that the royal member is marrying must move into the palace. It is customary and symbolic of the two families coming together." She explained patiently. "Because of your betrothal to Prince Loki, you and the rest of us get to live there. Lovely news, is it not, Sigyn?"

"Yes, Mother." Sigyn nodded.

"Now go off to your room and pack your things, Nanna will not do everything for you." Freya ordered her daughter. Sigyn nodded obediently, kissed her mother's cheek and ran upstairs to her room. Nanna greeted her as she folded Sigyn's clothes and gently placed them into a bag. She had already completed most of what had to be done, Sigyn thanked her elder sister for doing so.

"Please, I will do the rest." She said.

"Nonsense, I have finished packing my things anyway. Syn and Sjofn are helping each other so I will have nothing else to do." Nanna said as she continued folding Sigyn's clothes and packing them. Sigyn nodded as she made her way to the book case in her room. She took her books and carried them load by load to another bag. She then retrieved some personal items from the bathroom and from under her bed.

"Are those all the things you require?" Nanna asked as Sigyn placed the retrieved items into the bag. Sigyn nodded. She and Nanna lifted the bags and carried them outside to the carriages awaiting them. Nanna made her way back into their home to collect her own bags. Freya had made it clear that because of the amount of luggage that would be taken, multiple carriages would be needed.

Sigyn threw her bags into her and Nanna's carriage and climbed in. A few minutes passed and Nanna was back. She threw her luggage next to Sigyn's and sat next to her. Outside, Sigyn could hear her mother scolding her younger sisters for taking so long. She heard her sisters climb into the carriage in front of hers with their mother. Sigyn sighed in relief. She honestly did not want to have to sit though a carriage ride all the way to the palace with her mother. Since the betrothal between Sigyn and Loki had been announced, all Freya would talk about was the wedding and plans and anything else involving that matter. Unless she was drunk of course, that's when she was very interesting. Either way, it was clear that Freya had not had a drop of wine today, so Sigyn was pleased to be away from her.

o O o

Weeks flew by and Sigyn was still finding herself lost in the palace halls. She would roam around for hours until she found her destination. She had found herself asking the guards which way to go multiple times. Everywhere she wished to go involved her having to walk past the small supply room, filled with cleaning supplies that the servants and handmaidens used. Sigyn found it strange that she had not once seen a single handmaiden entering or leaving that room, it was even stranger that the room was always stocked full of supplies. Every time she passed it, it was always the same. No handmaidens, full of supplies and her mind would always drift to Loki, bound to that boulder. She wondered if she would be able to pinch some supplies and help him. To go and wash him and catch the venom in the bucket again, even if she couldn't do that, perhaps she could tidy his living quarters. Surely his chambers would be collecting dust by now.

Time seemed to fly by when Sigyn was lost in her thoughts, because Sigyn found herself surrounded by people who were headed to the dining hall for supper. She felt her stomach rumble, and decided that she would not skip this meal like she had been the past few weeks. She would hide elsewhere until supper was over and everybody left. That was when she would sneak in and steal leftover food. It was a known fact that Loki was greatly disliked at this time, Sigyn wasn't sure if the people of the palace would be too happy about dining with his wife-to-be.

Sigyn made her way through the giant doors and hurried over to the table, avoiding eye-contact. A male voice was heard, a voice that knew her name and was welcoming her to supper. Three male voices. She looked up, to see who they were. Three very familiar faces of old friends. She hadn't seen The Warriors Three in many centuries and it was lovely to converse with them again. Aside from their appearances, they had not changed much. Hogun was still grim and quiet, Volstagg still had his everlasting appetite. If anything, the only warrior who had changed was Fandral. He'd changed from a cocky little boy to a dashing young man. Sigyn also had to admit that he was quite the flirt. The fact that Sigyn was engaged to the god of mischief, lies and probably now chaos, didn't stop Fandral from seating her, flattering her and amusing her.

Sigyn looked at all of the food before her, there were countless fruits, cheeses, wild boars and pigs, mead, wine and salads. Sigyn slowly began to put food on her plate, she watched Volstagg tear the meat from his boar leg and grin at her. She held back a laugh. She began to pick at her food, before she was so hungry and now she couldn't even bother to eat. The Warriors Three talked amongst themselves as other people began to sit at the giant table. Fandral addressed Sigyn multiple times during the meal, but she did not reply. She didn't even hear him. Her mind was elsewhere, dwelling on Theoric.

**AlternativeParadise: Thank you, that means a lot! It was quite difficult for me to come up with a title that matches the story. I can't tell you how many times I've seen titles that have nothing to do with the story itself on this website, so thank you for saying that! Yes, i will be trying to keep a slow pace with forming Sigyn and Loki's relationship. I don't want to be that person who posts one chapter with them just as friends and then posting the next chapter with them falling in love out of the blue. I have to make it like a proper story, where things need to come together properly. If you think this is faithful, just wait! Thank you for the review! :)**


	8. A Bucket To Help You Sleep

**I've decided that from now on I will try to make each chapter with a minimum 1,000 words. I know how annoying those really short chapters can be :) Also keep in mind that reviews are love and they inspire me to continue writing :)**

Every night now for the past five-and-a-half months Sigyn had been making nightly visits to Loki. Sometimes she did it in secret and other times people knew. Sigyn prayed to Valhalla that they didn't know the true reason to her visits. She would tell people that she visited Loki so that she could give him some company, which was a reason that nobody bothered to argue with. Each night Sigyn would place the bucket over his head and talk to him. She would sometimes give him news on what was happening in the palace or with their friends and family. Loki always listened, of course he would have nothing to talk about besides being strapped to the boulder.

Sigyn took a rag and a bucket with her. Every night Sigyn would fill the bucket to ensure that suspicion would not be aroused. She snuck out of the palace to the cave where Loki's howls grew louder with every step she took. She passed through the empty markets, through the village and passed by her old house. She walked over the meadows, through the edge of the forest and over to the cave by the mountains where Loki would be waiting.

"You're late, Sigyn!" Loki screeched in anger, just as he always did whenever she took longer than usual.

"I was having trouble escaping Fandral." Sigyn explained calmly as she took the rag and washed Loki, who continued to scream. Sigyn no longer flinched, over time she had grown used to his earth-shaking screams and the pebbles falling from the roof. She was now able to stare the snake in the eye without trembling, it would still sneer at her, which would make her grin back.

"What is that stupid, egotistical imbecile doing with you at this time of night?" Loki roared, gritting his teeth at every drop of venom. Loki had also adapted. He hadn't grown used to the pain, nobody could, but he screamed a lot less than he had the first time Sigyn had visited.

"Caring for me while you are unable to." Said Sigyn as she wiped Loki's face with the cloth and held the now empty bucket over his head, catching the drops of pain. Loki sighed in relief and shifted his body into a more comfortable position. Honestly, Sigyn had no idea how you could ever be comfortable when chained to a rock. She looked at the bucket, the venom dripping into it. The serpent had decided to pick up the pace and drip a lot more, a lot faster. The serpent hissed every time it's venom was caught in the bucket. Sigyn smiled with satisfaction.

"I trust your day went well?" Loki asked as he calmed down.

"Quite pleasant, thank you." Sigyn smiled. Loki was never displeased when she didn't bother to ask how his day was seeing as all he had done was attempt to hold back his screams until she arrived. She hesitated for a moment before asking the question that had been bothering her for months. "Loki, why was I chosen to be your bride?"

Loki chuckled. "It does not matter, Sigyn."

"Yes it does!" She retaliated. "I want to know why I was chosen out of plenty others who may have been better suited for you."

Loki sighed. "I personally believe that Odin chose you for your loyalty. No other bride of mine would be holding this bucket over my head, they would have fled in terror. Another possible reason could be because that the All-Father knows that I have had my eye on you since we were children. Whenever my mother…. Frigga would tuck me into bed I would tell her all about you."

"Loki, Frigga would be horrified upon discovering that you do not refer to her as your mother." Sigyn frowned. Loki's mouth opened, about to retaliate, so she cut him off. "No. Loki, listen to me. Who was it who raised you? Who was it who nursed you when ill, who used to read you bedtime stories and helped teach you magic?"

Loki sighed, understanding. Sigyn could tell that it would not be wise to continue, it would only frustrate him. She lifted the bucket from his head and held it above him while she wiped the damp sponge over Loki's forehead, wiping away the dried venom. She placed the bucket back and sat on the rock next to him. They sat in silence. Sigyn watched the forest outside the cave. The large trees and bushes bristling in the wind, the stars shining.

"Sigyn, why is it you come?" Loki asked after a while.

"What do you mean?" She asked, running her fingers over the goose bumps on her arms.

"You don't have to come here and help me," Loki murmured. "and yet you still choose to, every night."

"You are my betrothed, my husband-to-be." Sigyn smiled. "It is my duty to care for you."

"Is that the only reason?" Loki frowned. "Because it is your duty?"

Sigyn stared at her husband-to-be, who looked somewhat put out by this idea. She took a moment to think, surely that was not the only reason. Of course her duty as a wife would come into it, but why did she keep returning? Was it because she loved him? No, it was too early for such strong feelings.

"Duty!" Loki scoffed.

"Fondness." Sigyn told him calmly. "I am quite fond of my husband to be."

Loki quieted down for a moment, slumping against the rock and sighing. Sigyn smiled, he understood. They remained quiet for a little longer, until Sigyn yawned.

"Get some rest." Loki told her. "You need a break. You have given me mine and now it is your turn.

Sigyn nodded and stood up. She paused for a moment.

"Loki, there is something which I have been meaning to ask you for a while now."

"Go ahead, Sigyn." Loki responded.

"How do you sleep?" She asked. "The serpent venom is clearly very agonizing and the only break you get is when I arrive. How and when do you sleep?"

Loki grinned. "I don't."

It was only then that Sigyn noticed the large dark-purple rings around his eyes, his eyeballs bloodshot.

"But why is it that-"

"I much prefer speaking to you, I can sleep once my punishment is over." He continued. "It will finish in a week and a half."

Sigyn nodded and turned to leave the warm cave when Loki's voice called her to a halt.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked with a grin.

"The bucket will stay." She told him as she retreated into the cold night air and made her way back home.


	9. Almost Busted

**Sorry i took so long, i haven't had any reviews so i've been less inspired to write. But anyway, here it is! Reviews are love.**

Sigyn was quiet during breakfast. She just sat there, picking at her food. Her mother would glance at her in annoyance on occasion, but Sigyn was ignorant. She remained in her fantasy world of daydreaming, where she would sit by Loki and wash the venom from his face. Sigyn sat facing Fandral who had a posse of women serving his every need. A few more minutes passed and Freya was beginning to get fed up with Sigyn. She was about to scold her daughter when Sigyn's eyes suddenly opened wide.

"Sigyn, where are you going?" Freya demanded.

"I forgot something!" Sigyn called back as she ran though the large, golden arch of the dining hall. She ran as fast as she could through the palace halls. She fetched a rag and a bucket of water from the servant's quarters and snuck out a few snacks from the kitchens. She had forgotten to feed Loki.

Usually Sigyn would wake up really early and feed her betrothed before her family would wake. The King had decided that Loki wouldn't need feeding, which made the punishment a lot more difficult for his illegitimate son. Loki would often make complaints of hunger and thirst. She often begged Odin to allow her to feed him but the answer was always the same.

"We are not mortal, we have far longer life spans and we can survive much longer than any Midgardian could without food." He would tell her. "The punishment stays."

Still, that didn't stop Sigyn from sneaking in a few treats for Loki. This time she had stolen two apples, some boar meat and four eggs. She also took some extra boar meat for herself, since hunger pains began to bother her. She scolded herself for not eating during breakfast, but was then reminded that if she had been eating she would not have remembered what she had forgotten. To feed her starving betrothed.

She slipped the eggs and apples into her dress pockets that she had sewn on herself. They had a few small holes near the bottom but hopefully not big enough for the eggs to slip out. Sigyn made her way to the cave with the rag and bucket in one hand and the stolen boar meat in the other. Sigyn was glad to say that all of these constant trips back and forth had increased her fitness and stealth. She could now walk long distances and steal as much food as she wanted without getting caught.

Loki's screams grew louder and louder as she approached the entrance of the cave. She remembered how she used to cringe each time he let out a cry, but over the past five and a half months she had grown used to it and was hardly bothered by it. She glanced to her right. There, perched on a rock, sat the raven whom she had met in the garden. It seemed to watch her intently. It's eyes followed her as she entered the cave. Sigyn chose to ignore it.

She turned her head to look in Loki's direction and gasped in horror. She dropped the bucket of water on the floor along with the rag and rushed over to her prince. Venom soaked his entire face, neck and chest. Sigyn saw the bucket that she had left last night had been entirely filled with venom and tipped over, causing it's contents to pour all over Loki in one quick rush. Sigyn rushed back to the bucket she had dropped upon her arrival, to see the water pouring onto the cave floor. She yanked it up by the handle, saving some of the water.

"Sigyn!" Loki screeched in-between his cries of pain. "You're a fool!"

Sigyn tried her best to ignore his cruel words, telling herself that he was only saying that because he was in pain. She dipped the dirty rag in the water and rushed to wash the venom off of Loki as quickly as her body would allow her to. She continued to dip and wash until there was no water left, and until Loki had seemed to calm down.

"Sigyn, you stupid girl!" Loki yelled. "How could you possibly not come to the realization that this bucket was going to fill up eventually?"

Sigyn looked at the ground, ashamed and embarrassed. She was so tired that she'd forgotten the most basic logic.

"You come late, with no food-"

"I brought food." Sigyn interjected, still not looking him in the eye. "Eggs, apples and boar meat that I stole from the palace kitchens."

"Give it to me then! Do not waste my time, I am famished!" He scolded her. Sigyn jumped at his commands and fed him instantly, trying to avoid his teeth as she placed the meat in his mouth.

"Eggs? Apples?" he demanded. Sigyn hurriedly reached into her pockets for the Apples and fed him. When he'd finished those he demanded eggs again. Sigyn reached into her other pocket and felt wetness. Thick, wet mixture. She turned her pocket inside out, only to have the thick yolk and cracked egg shells fall to the floor. Loki glared in her direction, his face turning into a frustrated expression. He rolled his eyes at Sigyn, making her feel pathetic.

"A woman with pockets?" He chuckled. "I do believe that they are not permitted."

Sigyn remained silent. He was right. Women weren't supposed to have pockets in their dresses, which is why Sigyn had sewn hers in hidden places. The men were usually the one's who had pockets. It was said that women did not need them. Sigyn stared at Loki, she was quite surprised that he had noticed her pockets and not the uncooked eggs that had been brought to him.

"Leave." Loki said coldly. "Oh but leave your stupid bucket above my head. You will return in two hours to empty it."

"Yes, Loki."

Sigyn balanced the bucket onto Loki's forehead and left without another word. She ate the leftover boar meat on her way back to the palace. By the time she reached the market she knew that her mother would punish her for showing disrespect by leaving in such a manner. She would also be severely punished if her mother or the King were to discover that she had been relieving Loki from his pain by catching the venom and feeding him. Of course the Queen had sent Sigyn to feed Loki and wash him every now and then, but still she would be disciplined for going more often than she was supposed to.

"My apologies milady, but you should really watch where you are walking." A deep voice said to Sigyn as she realized that she had just walked into somebody.

"Theoric!" Sigyn cried in a mixture of delight and embarrassment. Honestly she was quite glad to have run into Theoric, it had been months since she had seen him and if she was honest with herself, she had missed him. Though she wouldn't dare tell a soul.

"How have you been?" Theoric asked her as he flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Oh, I have, uhh… Quite well." She stammered. "How about-"

"Sigyn!" Her mother's voice silenced the market. "What are you doing?"

Freya pushed past the commoners as she towed Syn and Sjofn with her.

"Why are you with a man whom you are not courting?" Syn asked.

"Loki must have grown sick of her stupidity and left her." Sjofn snickered. The people in the market began to move around again and talk amongst themselves. It wasn't the first time they had seen Freya scolding somebody and it definitely wouldn't be the last. They'd clearly grown used to her outbursts of rage, though that didn't stop them from gossiping.

"Where did you run off to this morning?" Freya frowned. "And why-"

"She was searching for me, Lady Freya." A loud and confident voice interjected. Sigyn turned to Theoric who was looking in another direction at another man. The man who had spoken. "I do not see how this is a problem?" He continued. He stepped closer to Freya and into Sigyn's view. Thor.

"No, of course there is no problem with that. You are to be her brother-in-law." Freya explained. "But if this is true, then why is it that she is with Theoric?"

"Mother, I was searching for Thor when I found Theoric here and I was just asking him to help me find Thor." Sigyn answered, trying her best to seem as calm as possible. Freya just nodded and continued walking in the direction she was walking when she spotted Sigyn. She tugged her two youngest daughters with her as they approached a clothing stall.

"Thank you, Thor." Sigyn smiled. "I had no idea that you were capable of telling lies."

Thor let out a hearty laugh. "It is not only my brother who can do so. Believe it or not, I have learned a lot from growing up with Loki."

"What are you doing here?" Theoric asked, impatiently. He rolled his eyes and began to tap his foot on the ground.

"I bear good news for the Lady Sigyn!" Thor announced. "Father has decided that today will be the day which my brother's punishment will conclude! Father has sent guards to the cave to fetch my brother immediately."

Sigyn nearly fell to the floor. The guards would see the bucket and know what she'd done. She would be caught and Freya would find out that she had been lied to. Surely if Sigyn explained herself…

"Now that you have asked me, I would like to ask you what you are really doing here." Thor continued.

"Oh, uh." Sigyn stammered. "I was returning to the palace after a morning walk and accidently walked into Theoric." Yes, that wasn't too big a lie. Half of it was truth, Sigyn felt less guilty when she reminded herself of that.

"Fair enough, my lady." Thor smiled. "May I escort you to the palace?" Sigyn reluctantly agreed. She really just wanted to reach the cave before the guards so that they would not see the bucket and know what she had done. But she couldn't say no to Thor, especially when he was this excited.


	10. Freedom

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Thank you to everybody who has followed, reviewed and favourited this story! Reviews inspire me to continue my stories :)**

Loki lay sprawled across the rock that he'd been chained to for who knows how long. The serpent venom had affected his mind and ability to think properly. He hadn't had much time to think when he was going through the pure torture of his punishment. In fact, the only time he was able to think properly and concentrate was when Sigyn held the bucket over his head, trapping the venom.

Another horrible way that he had been effected was that he had hardly any control over his actions. He hadn't meant to snap at Sigyn earlier today, it just came out of him. The pain had full control over him and he hated it. He hoped that Sigyn would return soon. Half because the bucket was half way full and it was hurting his head, and half because he wanted to apologize for what he said to her this morning. He thought to himself what he could say to gain her forgiveness. Apologizing did not come easily to him, he never did it at his own will. This was so unlike him. Usually when he was younger and he'd done something wrong he would be forced by his parents to apologize. Before sending him off, his mother would scold him and give him an example of what to say to the people he had offended. Loki always ended up just copying his mother's exact words instead of giving a sincere apology. He sure could make them believe that he was sorry though, nobody ever caught him out on what he did.

He let out a sigh of utter boredom. He'd been chained to a rock for what seemed like forever and all he wanted to do was some magic and at least walk around for a bit. His muscles were torn and strained and it hurt him to move. He would constantly try to stretch out the knots but it only made them worse, adding to his additional pain. That was only his physical pain, his emotional pain ran far deeper. His biological father never wanted him, his adoptive father would never love him and never did, he had never been praised by Odin and he was sure that Frigga would be disappointed in him. Loki adored Frigga and he was always hurt to see her upset, especially when he was the cause. The only person he had ever been sincere with his apologies to was Frigga. Sigyn would be the second person ever to receive a wholehearted apology from the Prince of Lies. Then there was Thor, the favourite. He was always number one to Odin, to all of Asgard. Thor. He who claimed that he loved Loki even though they were not legitimately brothers had not even bothered to make one visit to Loki whilst he was suffering. Loki just scoffed at the thought. His eyes widened as he heard footsteps by the cave entrance.

"Sigyn?" He asked as his head jerked up, spilling the venom all over him once again. He screamed, the bucket hitting the floor and rolling behind the giant boulder.

"Guards." A voice replied after the screaming subsided. "We have been sent by the All-Father to bring you to court."

Loki couldn't believe it, finally his release had arrived. Had it been six months already? Loki had sworn that he still had a week or so left.

"Unchain me then," Loki demanded. "Odin would not like to be kept waiting."

The guard came forward, followed by another and they both removed the chains from Loki's wrists and ankles. Loki sighed at the relief and was quick to jump off of the rock. He suddenly felt an immense pain in his head. He stared down at his stinging wrists and ankles and noticed blisters caused by the chains. He could heal them later, he was just glad to be free. He stood up straight and threw his arms up in the air, stretching properly. The knots in his back still hurt, but not as much as they did when he was bound to the rock. He'd still have to order a massage when he got the chance though. Possibly even pay a visit to Eir, the palace's most prized healer.

Loki was lead out of the cave by the guards. Before he left he took one last look at the serpent, giving it his coldest glare. The serpent replied with a mocking hiss. Loki grinned and followed the guards out of the cave. The bright sunlight stung his eyes but he didn't mind, he was just glad to be able to see it again. He'd missed the sunlight after being stuck in a dark and gloomy cave, flaming torches as his only source of light. The cool wind blew. It blew through his hair, on his face, on his…

"I am no longer under punishment, I demand clothing." Loki ordered. One of the guards nodded his head and passed Loki some folded clothing. It wasn't his usual leather, wool and armor. This was just a pile of pathetic cotton. He reluctantly dressed in a peasant's shirt and trousers and entered the city. He crossed the market first, which was overly crowded with commoners who had heard of his release, from Thor no doubt. He then walked through the palace gardens, filled with roses of all the colors of the rainbow bridge. Past Idunn's apple trees, through the medical quarters where Eir worked and up to the main corridors of the palace. Eventually he came to the throne room where the people of the court awaited his arrival. The golden doors swung open and Loki squinted. Had his home always been so bright?

"Brother!" Thor boomed. Loki sighed. "It is good to finally see you out and about." Loki opened his mouth to make a snarky comment but instead found himself thanking Thor after realizing that insulting him would be pointless. Loki looked at the people around him as Thor pointed them out to him. Freya, Idunn, Nanna, Bragi, Odin, Frigga and countless others. Loki froze as he saw Svienn enter the throne room, his new enemy.

"How dare he show his face?" Loki sneered as he threw Svienn an icy glare.

"Loki, he-"

"No, no." Loki frowned. "I know what you are going to say. 'He meant well, brother.' Well you needn't say a thing."

"I was going to agree with you." Thor said frowning, which took Loki completely by surprise. He shook it off and continued to look around. He looked back to where Freya stood, dressed in pale pink silk as usual. What was unusual was that she didn't have any of her daughters with her. It was quite rare to see Freya alone, even if she was without her daughters she would be accompanied by her father, Njord, who was nowhere to be seen. Loki hoped that Sigyn was just out of his sight and being blocked by the Aesir that towered over her, but moments turned to minutes and he was still unable to spot her.

Eventually the people of the court began to take their seats and Odin sat on his throne. The room fell quiet as Odin banged Gugnir on the golden floor and announced that the court was now in session. It started out quite well. Loki remained calm through out the beginning where his offences were once again listed and he didn't even snap his correct surname when he was referred to as Odinson. Most people assumed it was because he had learned his lesson, but the true reason was because he was completely drained of energy. The first hour or so of freedom had hit him hard and all he wanted to do was run around, but after another hour all he wanted to do was sleep and remain that way for the next century.

"Loki Odinson," Odin began, once again Loki remained silent at the incorrect surname. "We have ended your punishment a week early, but that does not mean that we will not put you back under that snake for the next seven days if you fail to take your oaths."

Loki sat on the floor where he was last time, as that was a rule of the court. Any offender of any sort of crime, even the pettiest, must sit on the floor as a sign of being degraded. Loki gave a quick nod to his adoptive father, who continued.

"Do you swear to never commit such crimes again?"

Loki took a deep breath. "I swear."

"Do you swear that you have undergone the full torture of your punishment, without any rest, apart from the moments of rest assigned?"

Loki tried his best to mask his grin. "I swear."

"Then I, Odin All-Father, King of Asgard, declare your punishment complete and shall return your magic to you at once."

He used some of his own magic to summon a small, golden chest which he then unlocked. A green mist began to rise from the opened chest and wandered over to Loki. Loki felt calmness and relaxation wash over him as his magic returned to it's rightful home. He sighed in relief. He'd finally felt whole, knowing that he had his own mind back and his magic returned. His magic had been torn from him the moment he stepped foot in Asgard. His mind on the other hand had been lost for a long time. First with discovering his true heritage, which still made him feel a deep sadness, then with the tesseract having full control over him, and then the serpent.

Loki snapped out of his calming phase and began to look around him immediately, people were leaving the throne room and he still couldn't spot Sigyn. He came to the conclusion that she hadn't bothered to show up, causing sadness and anger to fight within him.

"How dare she?" He hissed to himself.

Once the large hall was empty, save for his family, he was approached by Frigga.

"Loki, oh I've missed you." She smiled as a single tear fell down the side of her face. Loki immediately stood and embraced the woman who had mothered him since he was a baby, unlike Laufey and Farbuati. His attitude towards the situation had changed dramatically. First from resenting the family of Odin and now to resenting the family of Laufey. He'd come to the realization that Frigga and Thor and possibly even Odin were the only souls in the nine realms who did not despise him, besides Sigyn of course, if you wish to count fondness.

All Loki wanted to do was speak with his family, have them catch him up on what he had missed and just spend time with him. He had been chained in that cave for nearly six months, alone with only a serpent to keep him company, save Sigyn, who came every single day even when she was not permitted to. It had been years since Loki had actually talked to Sigyn like he used to. The only things he had spoken to her about recently were his punishment and how stupid she was for forgetting to empty the bucket over night. He felt a tinge of guilt at the fresh memory.

"Loki, now that you have your magic back why don't you test it?" Frigga asked with a smile. With a frown, she then added "Something small."

Loki cupped his hands and concentrated. He allowed the magic to take over his mind, to wash through his body and to his palms where he had conjured a small golden rose for his mother. He handed it to her and gently kissed her hand. Frigga smiled and thanked him.

"Loki, my son, what is the matter?" She'd asked him a few moments later when she noticed that he was shaking. Thor and Odin leaned forward, as if inspecting Loki. Loki's head started pounding, his eyesight fading and blurring and he felt a tremendous dose of lightheadedness as he found himself staring at the ceiling before his mind went blank.

**samsyrra: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sorry about not updating, I've been full on with school but I'm going to make time each day to write more and hopefully update as much as possible. I'm definitely not abandoning this story, it's only just begun and there is so much more of this story that needs to be told :) x**


	11. Guilty and Silent

**I AM SO SO SORRY! I have been gone for MONTHS and I don't even know where to begin with an apology! School and everything has been hectic, my family friend just had a baby and my cousin is due any day now and life is just insane. Still no excuse though, but my chapters went missing so I had to rewrite this one and all future chapters! Either way on with the story! I'd like to thank the person who reviewed my last chapter, inspiring me to get up off of my lazy butt and write again, I think you were on anon so I can't properly thank you but THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU! On with the story!**

Sigyn was strolling through the palace hallways, she went round and round in circles; trying to pass the time. She bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. She felt nervous, that much was obvious. She didn't go to the throne room to see Loki be freed by the All-Father, surely he wouldn't notice her absence. She tried to see him in the cave so she could hide the bucket but as she was on her way she was almost caught by some guards who were no doubt on their way to get Loki. Sigyn panicked and ran back to the palace.

She continued to stroll until her legs grew tired and she decided to sit on the floor with her back against the wall, massaging her sore legs. She kept thinking about Loki and what would be happening in the throne room right now. It was too late for Sigyn to go there as it would draw everyone's attention to her, it was best that she remained where she was. She almost felt bad that she wasn't there to support her future husband, then again she had spent the past few months with him every night trying to keep his mind off of the pain he was in. That was a loyal act, an act that most wives would not have performed; surely it would not go unforgotten.

Sigyn took a deep breath and exhaled. Looking around the golden palace her eyes stumbled upon a tall figure. Theoric. He called out Sigyn's name and jogged towards her, taking a very close seat next to her.

"Sigyn, what are you doing here?" Theoric asked with a confused look.

"Well, Theoric I live here now." Sigyn explained. Theoric wasn't the brightest man in Asgard.

Theoric chuckled just like Thor would have. "No, I meant why are you not in the throne room where everybody else seems to be?"

"I could ask you the same question." Sigyn smiled.

"Aye, I am just a mere soldier. Nothing important in the eyes of the King."

"But even villagers are being allowed access. Surely you would too." Sigyn told him.

"Quite true, Sigyn," Theoric replied. "But you know, I was never really into politics or royal affairs of any matter."

Sigyn giggled and Theoric laughed with her. Their laughter came to a halt and there was a silence. Not an awkward silence, or even an uncomfortable one; this silence was peaceful and beautiful. They turned their heads to face each other, their faces only centimetres apart. Theoric gently took Sigyn's hand and leant in closer, puckering his lips.

"Theoric," Sigyn warned as she pulled back after she had realised what was going to happen. "I can't do this. I am engaged! Only a fool would dare seduce the love of the Prince of Trickery and Lies, the God of Deceit. This cannot happen, he will hurt you, you know."

"Of course I know and honestly it does not bother me at all. Any amount of any type of pain is worth being with you, Sigyn." Theoric murmured as he took Sigyn's hand again. She stood up quickly and yanked her hand out of Theoric's.

"Theoric, I have already told you that this cannot happen." Sigyn told him sternly.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this." Theoric challenged her with an arrogant grin.

"I cannot do that. I have loved you since we were children, since age eleven; but I will not betray Loki. I cannot do that to my betrothed." Sigyn looked down, her eyes clouded with tears threatening to spill.

"Sigyn.." Theoric whispered as he grasped her hand again, gently as if he were dealing with the finest feather.

"Lady Sigyn!" Another male's voice was heard from Sigyn's right. Sigyn turned her head to see Fandral rushing towards her in a panicked state. A sudden wave of guilt washed through Sigyn's body, she was afraid that Fandral had heard or seen what was happening between her and Theoric and gotten the wrong idea.

"Fandral, what is the matter? Are you alright?" Sigyn asked when Fandral reached her.

"Lady Sigyn we must go to the medical quarters immediately, Loki has fallen!" Fandral panicked. He grabbed Sigyn by the arm and towed her away from Theoric and to the medical quarters.

There Loki lay with nurses rushing about fetching him water and food and arguing over which treatment would be best for their Prince. There he lay, injured and while he was injured Sigyn was sitting with another man who she loved more than him, who she wanted more than anything.

Hours passed and the nurses had calmed down, only one remained. Her name was Eir, Sigyn thought. She couldn't exactly remember but she knew that Eir was the head healer. She was the best out of everyone and she got to give orders. Eir sat on the right side of Loki's right, dabbing a wet towel on his forehead. Sigyn sat on his left side with his smooth, cold hand in both of hers. She sat there for hours, just watching him as he slept peacefully until he woke suddenly. Eir jumped up from her seat and began offering Loki food and drink. Loki accepted and then told her to leave him with Sigyn. Eir curtseyed and then left them to be alone.

"Sigyn," Loki said as he swallowed his water. "Where were you? I was looking for you in the crowd and I could not find you. Were you hidden behind everyone else?"

Sigyn felt extremely guilty now, she felt like a horrible and selfish person. "No, Loki, I was not there." Loki's face hardened but Sigyn continued to speak. "I was too scared. I was scared that you wouldn't be freed, that you would be judged again and I didn't think you would notice my absence anyway."

Loki's face softened. "Of course I noticed, I was hoping that you would be there…" Loki trailed off. Sigyn left it at that. There was a silence. This silence was not comfortable or peaceful or beautiful, at least not to Sigyn. This silence was awkward and uncomfortable. Sigyn looked at the rings of purple under Loki's eyes.

"You should get some rest, you are exhausted." Sigyn told him, he nodded in return and put his food and water aside.

"I hope to see you later, Sigyn." Loki smiled weakly at her and she returned the same weak smile before she turned and left the medical quarters, the guilt already soaking through her.


	12. Romeo and Juliet

**PLEASE READ: Second chapter after being on hiatus and I have to say that it just feels so great being back. I just want to ask you guys what you think will happen later on in the story aside from the obvious things. Like with the Thor, Sif and Jane love triangle and the Theoric, Sigyn and Loki one. I just want to know where your minds are at the moment, tell me in the reviews! :) This is my longest chapter yet!**

Sigyn had been quieter than usual all day, especially after her visit to Loki. He had been searching the crowd for her face hopeful about seeing her and she wasn't even there to support him! She was with Theoric and although she truly loved Theoric it was no excuse for anything. She was to wed Loki, become his princess and bear his children just as it was expected of her. Her mother was watching her at dinner as Sigyn sat by Loki who had been allowed to leave the medical quarters after showing signs of quick recovery. Sigyn knew that Freya was onto her; her mother was very perceptive and was difficult to fool. Sigyn often wondered how her mother seemed to know everything that was going on around her.

Sigyn sat in her bed that night in the quarters she shared with her mother, grandfather and sisters. Idunn would often visit them but she didn't reside there with the rest of them, she lived in a small cottage by the gardens with her poetic husband Bragi. They had been married for five years and still they hadn't any children and that bothered Freya greatly. Every time Idunn and Bragi visited, Freya would have the same conversation with them.

Sigyn sighed and curled up under her bed covers, she'd had a long day and she still didn't feel any better. As much as she hated it, she decided that it would be best to distance herself from Theoric as much as she could. It was her duty to marry the Prince and Theoric was the one thing that stood in the way of her obeying her mother and the King and Queen.

"He's just a distraction.." Sigyn muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

oOo

Sigyn woke with a start. Nanna was standing over her, shaking her violently.

"Sigyn, dear sister please wake up! It is important!" Nanna yelled at her. Sigyn groaned and slowly sat up but refused to leave the warmth of her fur bed sheets.

"Nanna, what is it? Why do you wake me so early?" Sigyn asked, half annoyed at her sister for waking her like that but also half amused at her sister's frantic panicking.

"Prince Loki is here and he wants to see you! Hurry and get dressed!" Nanna practically dragged Sigyn out of bed and rushed to her wardrobe, throwing dresses everywhere. She finally decided on a mint-green dress and threw it at Sigyn. "Wear this one, it compliments you nicely."

Nanna was probably Sigyn's favourite sister because she was the kindest and treated Sigyn like an actual sister and not just a child to order around. Nanna was the one she would talk to about her private things and Nanna would do the same with her, though Nanna could be a little daft sometimes.

"Sister, don't you think it is a little soon to be wearing his colours?" Sigyn worried as she looked over the beautiful dress in her arms.

Nanna nodded. "You're right, Sigyn. We mustn't forget about what happened to Gillian."

Sigyn nodded in agreement as Nanna snatched the dress and searched for a new one. Gillian was one of Loki's ladies when he was nineteen. They were the talk of Asgard; mainly because she dressed like a harlot. She attended every dinner, court session, party or any other event that only members of the royal family were to attend. She wore no ring on her finger, but she had managed to weave her way in. After a while she began to grow frustrated that Loki had not proposed so she tried to push him in the right direction by wearing his colours; something that only wives may do with royalty. Nobody was ever sure about why he left her; there are plenty of rumours though. Some say that she scared him away with her need for commitment, other say that he was furious with her for wearing his colours before marriage and others say that it was just timing since he already had a few mistresses kept hidden. Gillian was left humiliated and nobody cares much for her anymore, she works in the brothel in the south-side of Asgard as a whore.

Sigyn started to panic, she didn't want to end up like Gillian, and she didn't want to upset Loki and end up working in a brothel and have to sell her body to a stranger every night. She wouldn't even know what to do with a man. Nanna returned with another dress of a different colour; a nice, rosy pink that always complimented her complexion. With her sister's help, Sigyn quickly dressed and had her hair done in five minutes. She was ready to see Loki now.

She thanked Nanna and entered the living quarters where Loki sat and talked to Freya while Syn and Sjofn sat staring at him. Loki glanced at the two young girls uncomfortably every few seconds and continued to change his position. Freya continued babbling on about wedding plans and how much closer she has grown with Loki's mother. Sigyn tensed when Freya mentioned Frigga like that, worried that Loki would be angered, but Loki remained calm nonetheless. Perhaps he had taken aboard what she had told him in the cave, how Frigga would always be his mother no matter what.

"Prince Loki, why would you marry Sigyn?" Sjofn asked him.

"She is so daft and knows nothing of pleasing men. She doesn't know anything!" Syn added as she glanced at Sigyn standing in the doorway.

Sigyn took a deep, broken breath. She should be used to her younger sisters bullying her out of jealousy and malice by now, but she wasn't. She silently scolded herself for being so sensitive. Nanna placed a reassuring hand on Sigyn's shoulder and Sigyn prepared herself for Loki to agree with her younger sisters; but he didn't.

"There is nothing wrong with her. I have no quarrel with her, she gives me no problems. She also happens to be quite intelligent. For example; she is intelligent enough to know not to challenge the choices of a prince, something the two of you should learn." Loki told them as he looked at them in disapproval. Their eyes opened wide and it was clear that they were hurt, but Loki made no apologies. Freya sat in silence, unsure of whether to agree with the Prince or scold her daughters for offending him. Loki turned to face his bride-to-be.

"Sigyn, finally you're here. Let's go, I have a special day planned for my betrothed." He held out his arm for Sigyn to take, which she did. As Loki escorted her out of her family's quarters, Sigyn glanced back at her sisters who sat with their arms crossed and had frowns upon their faces. Sigyn turned away from them and continued walking with Loki until they reached the rose bushes in the palace gardens.

"You remember how to perform magic, yes?" Loki asked her.

"Y-Yes, of course." Sigyn found herself stammering as she tried to answer the peculiar question. Loki nodded in approval.

"Do you remember anything about transfiguration? Shape changing?" He asked again, to which Sigyn nodded. "Very good, change your form so you look nothing like yourself."

As confused as she was, Sigyn did as she was told. Was it wrong for her to admit that she was afraid of what was going to happen? Could he be telling her to change her form so that he could kill her and no one would recognise her body? Deep down that dark side of him would always be there, Sigyn read that the tesseract had that effect on people. It turns you dark and even after you recover the dark side never truly disappears.

Sigyn tried out her magic, she hadn't performed magic in a very long time and she seemed to be a little rusty. She eventually felt the warm feeling of magic flow throughout her body as she changed her physical appearance. She looked through a window at her new reflection. Her skin was tanned, her hair was a nice, chestnut brown and she was tall and slim like Gillian used to be. Loki nodded in approval and then proceeded to change his own appearance. His face changed shape, his skin darkened, his hair lightened and he appeared like any regular Asgardian citizen.

"Pick a name to go by." Loki ordered.

"Liv." Sigyn replied quickly, surprised by Loki's sudden change of tone.

"Follow me." He ordered again. Sigyn did as she was told and followed him through the gardens.

Loki ducked behind the bushes and Sigyn did the same, knowing that nobody could recognise them now and that they might be considered as thieves or assassins. They snuck through the main gardens, through Idunn and Bragi's garden, and eventually came to the large, golden gates where you could enter and exit the palace. Loki and Sigyn easily made their way past, clearly the guards had bunked off and gone to drink at the pub in the village; neglecting their duties. Sigyn remained silent on the matter and continued to follow Loki until they reached the beginning of the village. They hid behind a butcher's tent and Loki snapped his fingers, changing their clothes into peasant clothing. He then turned and began walking further into the village as Sigyn followed behind him, looking at her rough, brown dress at the same time.

Loki and Sigyn eventually found themselves standing outside of a theatre. Loki handed a worker two tickets and the worker pointed him in the correct direction. Loki turned each corner like he'd done it a million times, it was as if he knew the place by heart.

"I used to come here all the time before I… was away. I used to change my appearance and watch plays whenever I had the time. I'd play tricks too, you'll get to see some of my favourites soon." Loki smirked as he lead Sigyn through the rows of seats until they came to their own in the middle of the back row.

"What performance are we watching?" Sigyn asked as more people poured in to the theatre and took their seats.

"An old Midgardian play called Romeo and Juliet." Loki told her. Sigyn nodded and looked towards the stage where the big, red curtains were still closed. She'd never been to the theatre before. Whenever she asked her mother to take her she would just tell her that her little sisters wouldn't be able to sit through it so there was no point in going anyway.

Loki sat in silence, watching the people talk and move around as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen; and it scared Sigyn. She had never seen him that calm and relaxed in the entire time that she had known him and it frightened her but she held her tongue, not wanting to anger Loki.

A man came out on stage wearing what Sigyn assumed to have been clothing in Old Midgard. She looked down at a small pamphlet that she was handed on the way in with the prologue written on it. She read along as the man on stage spoke his lines.

"_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."_

With that, the man left the stage and the show began. Sigyn read over the prologue again, going over the spelling. She nudged Loki gently, gaining his attention.

"Midgardians spell strangely. They misspell words like 'crossed' and 'marked' and they have odd punctuation rules." Sigyn noted.

"They _used_ to spell strangely. Not anymore." Loki whispered back, showing faint boredom.

"You look bored." Sigyn told him.

"I have only read this play a thousand times, they spoil the entire thing in the prologue to anyone who can understand it. I think it's time for a few tricks, don't you?" Loki grinned, Sigyn nodded her head.

After a few more scenes Sigyn noticed that the actors started to uncontrollably stutter and mess up their lines. She looked at Loki and was about to ask if this was his doing but he nodded his head before she could speak, confirming her beliefs. Sigyn sniggered and covered her mouth as a few people in front of them turned to look at her with annoyance. They looked back and continued watching the performance.

At some point in the play one of the sets fell down and brought dear Juliet down with it. They stopped the show for a brief intermission. After that Romeo's costume malfunctioned and his shorts kept falling down, he kept losing his shoes and his hat kept flying off of his head. Loki sat beside Sigyn with a straight look on his face while she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Loki continued to play his little tricks until Sigyn was laughing too loud and he had to get her out before they got caught. He quickly dragged his giggling fiancé to the theatre lobby and began laughing with her until their false faces turned red.

"Come, Sigyn." Loki said after he finished laughing and composed himself. He held out his arm to escort her. "Let us return home and to our normal forms."

Sigyn nodded in agreement, still giggling like a maniac. He escorted her through the town and back to the palace gates where the guards were back on post.

"Who goes there?" One asked.

"It's us." Loki said in an annoyed tone as he returned to his normal self, Sigyn copying him.

"My apologies my Prince." The same guard said as he bowed before Loki and stepped aside, allowing the young couple entrance.

They returned to the palace gardens by the rose bush which they had ended up spending a lot of time. Loki told Sigyn stories of pranks he played on Thor as a child that Sigyn didn't know about and Sigyn laughed. In fact, Sigyn was having such a good time that she had almost forgotten about her guilty conscience, which flooded back into her mind and her smile faded.

Loki walked Sigyn back to her quarters an hour before supper so that they could both freshen up before they dined with their friends and family. Before Sigyn walked through the door, Loki held her arm to stop her. She turned to look at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Sigyn, I would like to thank you." He looked sincere.

"What for?" Sigyn asked. "What have I done to please you so?"

"You gave me something to be happy about. Ever since… certain events, I have felt miserable, but you, when I spend time with you I feel happy again." Loki looked utterly delighted with his words and Sigyn was completely confused as he was acting completely out of character for her.

"Loki," She replied, choosing her words carefully. "You could not possibly have such deep feelings for me so early on."

"But you see, I have admired you for quite some time." He replied.

"Since when?"

"Since we were children. Thor and I used to sneak into town and one day I saw you with your mother and sisters at the market and I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Loki began to explain. "Of course I also saw you when you visited the palace when Freya had business to attend to. I never was brave enough to approach you in the beginning. For years I tried to muster up the courage. One day, I decided that I would approach you, but that was the day that I discovered that you were in love with Theoric and I was shattered, but by then you had seen me and we became fast friends."

"Loki-"

"For years I plotted ways to steal your heart so that you would love me. It never worked though, so I begged and begged Odin to betroth us. He wanted me to marry Gillian, I wanted you. Eventually he gave in and was going to speak to Mother when he fell into the Odinsleep…"

"..And then?" Sigyn asked cautiously.

"And then… I was on Midgard. I had the Chitauri, I had the tesseract and I was so affected by it that I believed that if I ruled Midgard, I would win the respect of Thor, of Odin, of you and all of Asgard. My plans were thwarted…. Then you came to see me, you washed and fed me. You told me how you were betrothed to me now and I felt whole again." Loki explained.

Sigyn was silent for a moment, she didn't know how she felt about all of this. At first she was delighted that Loki felt that way about her, that she was his reason to smile and that he had loved her since the day he first saw her. But then the guilt returned and it only grew stronger and stronger within her and every part of her was screaming at her to tell Loki about what Theoric tried to do but she just couldn't.

"I love you, Sigyn." Loki slowly confessed. He stood there looking hopeful while Sigyn remained silent.

**123petmaster: Oh gosh I know I am so sorry for being gone for so long! I completely lost inspiration but I'm back and writing good and fast. Sorry for keeping you and everyone else waiting for almost six months! I still don't know how to make it up to any of you. **


	13. Secret's Out

**I was literally up until almost 4:00am writing the past three chapters so I hope they were worth it. I stayed up extra late to write this one since I figured this would have to happen eventually. Enjoy and tell me what you're thinking in the reviews! I love to know where you think the story is going! xx**

Sigyn didn't know what to do, she began to internally panic and worry and fret and she was an emotional train wreck on the inside even though she tried desperately not to show it. Sigyn didn't see anything else she could do besides lie and say it back. What harm could that do? Just a tiny white lie and five words. She cupped his face in her small, gentle hands and looked him right into his emerald-green eyes.

"I love you too, Loki." She whispered. Loki smiled and embraced her warmly. He held her tight and reluctantly released her from his grip. Sigyn spoke again. "I'll see you at supper."

Loki leant down to kiss Sigyn's hand and then paused, remembering something. "Sigyn, why are you returning to your old quarters?"

Sigyn gave him a look of confusion. "_Old_ quarters?"

"Yes," Loki smiled. "My father has arranged for you to share mine now, we are to be married anyway so it is no issue on my part."

"You're positive? I wouldn't want to get in the way of y-" Sigyn tried to change his mind.

"Of course I am positive. If I were not, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now come, your things are already in my quarters. We had the servants move them while we were out today." Loki grinned. Sigyn faked a smile back as Loki escorted her to his… their quarters.

Sigyn entered to find all of her things in their rightful places. Her clothes were in the wardrobes along with Loki's, her books were on the shelves alongside his own, her portraits were above the fireplace and on the walls like his were and it was like she had always lived there with him.

Loki showed her around because royal quarters were always larger and different to any others. He first showed her the main living area where there were couches, pillows, books, portraits, a fireplace, a table and a glass of wine with two goblets.

"For later." Loki told her as he saw her looking at the wine.

He then showed her the bathroom which was pure white and gold with a large bathtub in the middle of the large room. There was also a mirror which took up the entire wall, a large sink a toilet, toilet paper and plenty of cabinets which held Sigyn's toiletries, as if they had always been there.

The bedroom was last and Sigyn had noticed that apart from the bathroom, the main colour scheme seemed to feature silver, black and green. Sigyn looked around the bedroom. There were large green drapes over the incredibly enormous window. There were two large wardrobes on each side of the room. There were candles sitting on the bedside tables and in between them sat an enormous bed that was definitely big enough for the two of them. The covers were in green and black and the bedframe was also black. Sigyn also noticed the black marble tiles on the floor. It was as if their quarters were in a completely different castle, there wasn't any gold in here apart from some of the railings by the tub, the towel racks, the mirror frame and the door handles. Every door handle was gold in these quarters. Sigyn was grateful for the lack of gold as the bright colour often made it hard for Sigyn to sleep.

Sigyn jumped as Loki spoke from behind her. "It is time for supper, we mustn't be late or else Volstagg will have all of the food in his belly."

Sigyn laughed with Loki at the joke and they proceeded to enter the dining hall where there was a sudden wave of tension. Sigyn looked at Loki, half-expecting this to be his doing but when Loki shrugged Sigyn came to a new conclusion.

Sigyn looked around at everyone as she sat at the long table next to Loki. Frigga looked worried, Odin looked like he disapproved of something, Fandral and Hogun were looking around anxiously, Volstagg was too distracted by the food to notice anything, Syn and Sjofn looked shocked, Nanna had no expression, Freya seemed not to care, Sif seemed hurt and Thor seemed miserable.

That was it. The secret must have gotten out, everybody knew that Thor loved Jane. Sigyn sighed in relief that she had figured it out and Loki looked at her questioningly. Sigyn leaned towards Loki and whispered in his ear.

"Thor loves Jane and not Sif and now everybody knows."

Loki nodded his head slowly, understanding and put food on his own plate and then Sigyn's. He poured mead into both of their chalices and urged her to begin dining before an argument erupted. The last thing Sigyn wanted was to be sent away with an empty stomach, so she copied Loki.

It was eerily quiet for a few more minutes, the only sounds were Volstagg, Loki and Sigyn eating. Volstagg seemed to have had the same idea as Loki when it came to eating as much as possible before somebody cracked.

"Thor Odinson." Odin spoke after he cleared his throat. Loki stopped eating and put his hand on Sigyn's, pushing it down to tell her to stop eating. Even Volstagg stopped and that told Sigyn that this was a serious affair.

"Yes, Father." Thor replied, his voice broken.

"You do not love the Lady Sif." The All-Father continued.

"I do not." Thor agreed. In the corner of Sigyn's eye she saw Sif's fingers tighten around the small butterknife she held in her capable hand.

"It would be unfair to force my son into a loveless marriage." Odin said softly and Thor slowly sat up straighter. The sparkling hope in his eyes was soon destroyed when his father continued, raising his voice until the walls of the palace shook. "You didn't think to tell me sooner, boy? You were selfish and your selfish act has embarrassed the Lady Sif!"

"Father, I cannot help it if I love another! I cannot control my heart and I-" Thor tried to protest but was immediately cut off by the King.

"How dare you humiliate our dear warrior in such a manor? She is a perfect match for you, why do you not see that?"

"She is not the one I love!" Thor yelled back, matching his father's volume and making Sigyn flinch. She'd never seen him this angry and it frightened her. She looked at Loki who just stared at the scene in front of him.

"You really wish to wed this mortal woman?" Odin asked, slowly calming down.

"I do with all of my heart, father!" Thor begged. Sigyn wondered if this was the same conversation Loki had all those years ago when he begged to marry her.

"I will send you there. You will go in a week's time. The BiFrost should be ready by then." Odin said sternly as Thor grinned like the happiest man in all of the nine realms. Sif on the other hand looked a way nobody had ever seen her before. Sif looked entirely broken and Sigyn felt sorry for her. After a few moments of silence and then Thor's babbling about how much he missed his Jane Sif rose from her seat and left the dining hall, going to the training grounds no doubt. Probably to spear some dummies. Sigyn contemplated going after her but then realised that it wasn't a good idea. Sif might get upset because Sigyn and Loki's betrothal still stood. Sigyn sighed and took a long chug of mead from her chalice. People slowly began to eat again and eventually they began to chatter about Jane and what she might be like. They talked about reorganising wedding plans for Thor and Jane and compared them to Sigyn and Loki's. Sigyn wasn't paying much attention, Loki talked mostly on her behalf anyway like he used to when they were children. Sigyn's mind was very far away from the dinner-time conversation. She was thinking of Theoric again.

Sigyn saw how upset Sif was when she found out about Thor's true love for Jane and Sif truly loved Thor, but she never went off the rails enough to enslave a whole planet and Loki did. If Sif was that upset, Sigyn could only imagine what Loki would do if he found out about Theoric. A shiver ran up and down Sigyn's spine as the guilt returned and a lump formed in her throat. Her stomach tied itself into knots and she felt dizzy. She felt a hard bump on the head and heard people gasping. Her body felt hot and she felt like she was sinking into the bottom of it. Her vision blurred and then there was nothing.


	14. Suspicion

**And here's the next chapter. I kind of wanted to do another chapter in Loki's point of view to add a little mystery and to explore his character a little more. Also I just found writing from his perspective in this chapter was a little easier. Enjoy and tell me what you think! xx**

Loki hovered in the doorway of his bedchambers as nurses came and went, his eyes fixated on the unconscious girl who lay in his bed. The nurses wanted to have her in the medical quarters but Loki had insisted that they keep her in his bed where she would be more comfortable. Well, insisted wasn't the right word; demanded, threatened and ordered would have been better. Loki hated the beds in the medical quarters with their thin sheets and lumpy mattresses. Yes, Sigyn would be much more comfortable here where she belongs.

Sigyn's face remained smooth and calm whilst Loki's was all scrunched up and covered in annoyance; annoyance because she was hurt and annoyance because the nurses didn't know he cause of her fainting. Loki tapped his foot on the tiled floor in anticipation. He'd noticed that Sigyn hadn't been quite right since she visited him in the medical quarters but he couldn't quite figure out why. She seemed jumpy and a little nervous and maybe even a little bit guilty; Loki doubted she could have done anything too serious, it was Sigyn for Valhalla's sake. Sigyn was the most innocent girl he'd ever come across.

Loki pursed his lips and looked Sigyn over one last time before he turned on his heels and left the bed chambers. "Eir!" He called out.

"Yes, my Prince." Eir rushed to his side, curtseying.

"I will return shortly, there is business I must tend to. Make sure my dear Sigyn is well looked after and do whatever it takes to find out what the cause was for her collapsing during supper." Loki ordered as he walked away from the head nurse.

"Wait!" Eir called after him. He paused, not bothering to turn to face her. "Must you go? I am sure the Lady Sigyn would be pleased to awaken with you by her side."

Eir's hopeful smile faded as Loki replied to her in a cold, icy voice. "I am afraid it is urgent. She will understand." With that, he left and strolled down the corridors searching for the man who brought Sigyn to him in the medical quarters. He wasn't too difficult to find; there he stood with his usual crowd of women circling him.

"Fandral!" Loki called out, earning a frightened expression from Fandral followed by an uneasy smile.

"Loki," Fandral addressed his prince informally. "How may I be of assistance?"

"You may go," Loki ordered the group of young ladies who obeyed him immediately. Loki turned his attention back to the warrior in front of him. "You brought Sigyn to see me in the medical quarters, correct?"

"Y-Yes, Loki. As soon as you were taken by the nurses I immediately ran to your betrothed and told her what had happened, she followed me right away." Fandral replied obediently.

"You needn't fret, dear friend. I will not harm you," Loki said reassuringly but with an icy tinge to his words. "I am worried about my lady, you see. When she came to see me she seemed to be on another realm. She was nervous, jumpy and very uneasy, almost guilty."

"Perhaps she felt horrid about not being there when-"

"No, I am positive that it was something else," Loki muttered before speaking louder. "Tell me everything you remember about bringing her to me, spare no details."

Fandral nodded frantically as he looked up at the sky and tried to retrace his steps. If there was one thing Loki loved about being an ex-criminal it was that one icy glare could make people sweat bullets and do as he pleased in fear of getting hurt or humiliated. Loki loved having that manipulative power over people, particularly arrogant people.

"Well I first left the dining hall and asked everybody whom I saw along the way if they knew where she was. A few handmaidens said that they saw her sitting against the walls in the western corridors so I ran there and-"

Loki cut him off with no expression on his face or in his voice. "Their names?"

"Um, Ah! Ingrid, Astrid and Helgar," Loki nodded in approval and Fandral continued telling his story. "I found the Lady Sigyn sitting with that childhood friend of hers, Theoric and they seemed to be deep in conversation so I called out her name and-"

"Thank you, Fandral," Loki gratefully. "That is all I needed to know."

Loki turned and walked back to his chambers where Sigyn had finally awoken. With each step he walked faster and faster in anger. Before checking on her himself he dragged Eir away momentarily.

"What have you found out?" He ordered her to speak.

"She has a guilty conscience and the anxiety overwhelmed her." Eir answered quickly.

"_Why_ does she have a guilty conscience?" Loki asked again, getting agitated by the lack of answers he desired.

"The Lady Sigyn would not tell me, she said she was afraid," Eir spat out. "You don't think it was something illegal do you? The All-Father would-"

"Thank you for your services." Was all Loki said as he pushed past her and entered his bed chambers where Sigyn sat. He looked her over again, trying to see if there was any evidence that another man had been on her; there was none. Loki would have believed that he had just jumped to conclusions but when he saw the sadness in Sigyn's pale eyes as she looked up at him he knew that he had every reason to be suspicious.

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked her as he sat beside her on the bed, waving the handmaidens and nurses out of the room with his hand. They all curtseyed and left his quarters completely, closing the doors behind them.

"Alright, but my head hurts like nothing else." Sigyn answered him as she clutched the back of her head with her small hand. She had split it open when she had fallen and Eir had to stitch it up for her.

"What caused you to collapse, dear Sigyn?" Loki asked as kindly as he could, playing her to see if she would lie to him or not.

"I do not know, Loki. I suppose stress from my younger sisters and the wedding planning." Sigyn told him as she looked down at the sheets. Loki narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. Loki might have believed her if he wasn't already suspecting the ridiculous fool, Theoric; Sigyn's little story made sense. Loki had seen with his own eyes the torment she had dealt with from her younger sisters. Loki couldn't remember their names; those two were of no importance or interest to him.

"Well," Loki decided to go along with Sigyn's story for the time being. "I will see to it that your younger sisters are spoken to about the matter. Nobody in their right mind would bully a future princess."

Sigyn nodded in agreement very slowly and unsurely. Loki left his chambers and as he did he heard Sigyn swallow, showing nervousness and confirming to Loki that her story was completely false. Loki let out a breath through his nose as he scrunched up is lips in anger. He had plotted against Theoric since he was a child, the only problem was that a lot of his old ideas were childish and wouldn't work very well at all. He needed a fresh idea, an idea that wasn't obvious and an idea that would not leave evidence that traced back to him, at least not until Sigyn loved him completely; or at least enough to disregard his selfish act.

Loki went out to town and changed his appearance to avoid staring commonfolk and slipped into a certain tent which he knew lived the person who could help him with his troubles, she always could. As soon as he entered the woman with red-gold hair turned from her shelf of many ancient books to face him, a gleam in her eye.

"Loki, I know it's you. I was the one who taught you that spell in the first place, remember?" She smirked and snapped her fingers, stripping Loki of his false face and returning his real one.

"I need your help." He told her.

"Clearly," She almost cut him off. "Why else would you be here? Did the silver-tongued Prince of Deceit wish to just say hello?"

Loki sighed. She was always so short with him. It was one of the two things he admired about her, that she treated him like an average commoner; it made him feel like the outsider he was. Even before he knew, she treated him the same. Loki often wondered if she knew all along…

"Let me guess, your princess loves another and you wish to get your competition out of the picture?" She laughed. "I can do that, I can make that happen; for a price of course."

The other thing Loki admired about her was that she could do anything, her magic was greater than even his and she made business out of using it. Loki stood up straight.

"What might the price be this time?" Loki asked.

"A kiss." She smirked mischeviously.

"Not happening." Loki told her sternly and coldly. He wouldn't sell a hair over to the seductress that she was, that she could often be.

"Not from you," She snapped, her smile returned as she continued. "From your brother."

"Why would you want a-"

"That is my business, not yours." She snapped again. "I'll give you what you want, but if you don't follow through with your side of the deal-"

"I am familiar with your threats, just give me what I came here for. I know you knew about it hours before I did so I know you already have it prepared. Give it to me."

"Well, somebody is a little impatient today," She muttered as she looked through her drawers on her desk until she found a small, mahogany chest. She pulled it out and placed it on the table. Using a key that she kept between her breasts, she unlocked the small chest and opened it. She wrapped the contents into a parcel and handed it to Loki carefully. "Take care and-"

Loki cut off the enchantress abruptly as he turned to leave the tent, as he exited he called out to her. "Thank you, Amora."


	15. The Deed Is Done

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! AS MY GIFT TO YOU, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Also, I just figured out how to do those little page-break lines and I'm stoked about it. On with the story! x**

_Sigyn lay in a meadow in the forest; the birds singing, her hair blowing in the cool breeze and the familiar scent of dirt and sweat told her that he was with her. She didn't mind that he was almost always dirty – spending all his time training. She picked a small flower from the grass and studied it. The golden sunlight making her silver bracelet shine._

_"Sigyn, darling," He spoke softly, his voice sounding low and seductive. "Pass me the flower."_

_"It's so beautiful." Sigyn smiled as she handed the flower to him._

_"Not as beautiful as you, my love." He whispered as he gently placed the flower behind her ear and fixed her slightly messy hair. "I love you; you do know that?"_

_"Of course; and I, you." Sigyn giggled._

_Suddenly a darkness passed over the meadow and Sigyn shivered at the cold. He held her in his big, strong arms but a force separated the two. Sigyn was all alone now; she rose from her seated position and looked around, frightened out of her mind. A chill ran down her spine and she turned around and gasped at the sight before her. He was dead. Theoric was frozen and dead. Sigyn's screams echoed throughout the dark forest._

* * *

"Theoric!" Sigyn called out as she woke, sweat covering her small body. She began to breathe heavily, thankful that it was all just a dream. Sigyn didn't know how to feel.

Should she be glad that Theoric was okay in reality or should she feel even guiltier than she already was for dreaming of a man whom was not her husband? She began to feel sick. Sigyn observed her surroundings. She was still in Lok- ..their room. She sighed and lay back down and rested her head on the headboard with her eyes closed. She enjoyed the silence and she hadn't had much of that lately.

"Sigyn!" Loki called as he walked into the bedchambers. Sigyn's eyes snapped open in fright; she'd have thought that for such a tall man, Loki would make some sort of sound whilst walking. Clearly she was incorrect.

"Loki?" Sigyn asked groggily, still dazed from her nap.

"Yes, I have brought special medicine for you. Medicine that will heal you much faster." Loki grinned. "It will make you much, much better. It'll fix you once and for all."

There was something slightly unsettling about the way Loki was grinning but Sigyn just pushed those thoughts of uneasiness aside. Loki pulled a small parcel from his robes. He handed it to Sigyn.

Sigyn unwrapped the parcel and tossed the brown paper aside. She examined the small bottle. The sloshy liquid inside was a vibrant pink shade with little specks of silver that made it appear to shimmer. She looked back at Loki, confused as to why he brought this to her. As if he could read her mind, he replied.

"I want you to get better quicker. This will help." Was all he said; his cold, green eyes remained emotionless whilst a playful smile appeared on his face. Sigyn cocked her head to the side and shook the idea out of her mind.

"Thank you." Sigyn said softly. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what Loki had gone and done for her, it was just that it all seemed a little suspicious. She looked him over, trying to find any evidence of mischief; but she hadn't been around him long or often enough to be able to tell these things. She cursed herself for this.

She examined the small label on the side of the bottle, hoping to find out what exactly her fiancé had retrieved for her. Her attempts were unsuccessful as the label only had her name on it written in fancy writing.

_How convenient._ Sigyn thought to herself. Loki's cold, emotionless eyes suddenly turned hopeful as if he were a puppy hoping that he'd pleased his master. Sigyn narrowed her eyes and put the bottle on the bedside table. She got out of the bed and walked to the wardrobes to find a gown and shoes to wear.

"..What are you doing?" Loki asked calmly but quickly.

"Getting dressed, I want to go to town today." Sigyn replied as she examined each gown, deciding on a pale blue one with diamonds encrusted around the top of the sweetheart neck lined bust. Loki continued to give her a confused look.

"But..But you're ill." He protested. "Do you think that's wise?"

"I only fainted, it's not like I have influenza of sorts." Sigyn murmured as she walked into the bath chambers and closed the door, changing into her fresh clothes. When she emerged, she found Loki standing with the bottle in his hands.

"At least drink this first, I'd feel much better if you did." Loki asked kindly. Sigyn shook her head, disagreeing.

"I won't be needing it. Although I am grateful, we should save it for another time." She said softly as she passed him and walked out into the open corridors of the castle. Loki was hot on her heels.

"Sigyn, plea-"

"No thank you." She said, looking him in the eye; too suspicious to trust the medicine. She could tell that he was forcing it on her. Loki's calm face hardened, turning into a scowl. Sigyn received a cold glare but she remained unfazed. "I will return in an hour at the most."

With that, Sigyn made her way through the palace and over the roads and hills until she found herself in the village market. Of course many townspeople were staring at her, it was to be expected as she was to be their future princess and she had no problems with it; but the certain stare from the woman with the red-gold hair by the tent did not go unnoticed.

Sigyn kept her head down and scurried through the people, trying to get to the more secluded parts of the village; where the houses were. She finally arrived and passed the houses, aware that children inside of them were watching her excitedly from their windows. She smiled and waved at them, making them even happier. She giggled and continued on her way. She admittedly enjoyed how fond the children were of her now.

"Sigyn?" A man asked her from her right. He had opened his door properly and slowly made his way outside, greeting her.

"Theoric." Sigyn replied. "I was searching for you."

Theoric grinned. "Were you now?"

"Hush, Theoric, it's not like that." Sigyn said sweetly but sternly. "I am to be married in case that thought had slipped your mind. I am here to get something important off of my conscience because it is affecting me greatly."

Theoric's smile faded and he looked at her solemnly, waiting and gesturing for her to continue. Sigyn took a deep breath.

"It is no secret that we have feelings for one another. I've admittedly had those feelings since I was a child; but nothing will happen. Do you understand?"

"Sigyn-"

"I am betrothed to the Prince and therefore I must be completely loyal to him; what happened the other day has been eating me alive, driving me mad. Nothing of that sort will happen again. We may pursue a platonic friendship but nothing more." Sigyn said as royally as possible. "I trust you understand."

Theoric scoffed. "No, I do not. What's the point, Sigyn? You'll just feel guilty about something that never even happened! You're far too oversensitive for your own good! Valhalla, Sigyn!"

Theoric turned on his heels and stormed inside, leaving Sigyn standing alone on the street; tears welling up in her eyes. She had tried to fix the problem and she'd just made it worse. He was right though, she was oversensitive; she was a pathetic fool and she deserved to hear it. The tears began to fall, trickling down her delicate, pale face; making it shimmer in the sunlight. She wiped them with her hand and then wiped her hands on her dress. Sighing, she made her way back to the palace, avoiding the gazes of the villagers.

* * *

Sigyn entered her and Loki's living quarters, gently closing the door behind her. She wiped her eyes once again, trying to hide her tears. She tensed as she saw Loki sitting on the couch by the fire.

"You've been crying." He deadpanned. "Why?"

Sigyn froze and desperately tried to think of a decent lie; she hated the thought of lying but a white lie would be better than the truth in this case.

"Tell the truth this time, Sigyn." Loki said softly as he turned to face her, remaining in his seat. Sigyn took a deep breath, she prepared herself for the worst.

"My sisters-"

"I said the truth, Sigyn!" Loki screamed as he jumped out from his place on the chair and stormed towards her. Sigyn took a few involuntary steps back. "I'm the liar here, you're supposed to be the virtuous one! Why do you think you were picked? To contrast with me, you fool! Tell me what you are hiding, as your Prince I order you!"

Sigyn began to cry harder before she choked out a single word. "..Th-Theoric..."

"Oh, the dashing Theoric! The hero, of course!" Loki threw his arms back in the air. He put them back down to his sides and glared at Sigyn, his green eyes darkening with rage. "Come here!"

Sigyn whimpered and slowly stepped towards him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bedchambers and threw her onto the bed. He grabbed the bottle of medicine and removed the cork, grabbing Sigyn by her chin and forcing her mouth open.

"Drink!" He barked. Sigyn tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong. "Just do as I say and drink it, it'll make everything better! It will all go away!"

Loki sounded angry and enthusiastic at the same time which was a very frightening sound. The more Sigyn struggled the scarier Loki became. He brought the opening of the bottle to her lips and tipped it, forcing the vibrant pink liquid down her throat. Sigyn suddenly stopped fighting and relaxed. She glanced up at Loki with a loving gaze and then fell unconscious. She felt so peaceful and warm, not a care in the world…


	16. Did It Work?

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and I hope this one explains more about what the "medicine" was.**

**I love you all and I thought I'd announce that this story MIGHT have a sequel depending on how it goes towards the end. Don't worry though, this one is nowhere near finished. **

**Let me know how you'd feel about a sequel and what you'd like to happen in it. xx**

Loki sat by the fireplace, glancing back every few minutes at his sleeping bride-to-be. He sighed. A very small, very microscopic part of him almost felt bad about how he went about all of it. How he pinned Sigyn to the bed and forced the potion down her throat; but it was for her own good. Loki needed to remind himself of that every time her whimpering and gasping echoed in his mind.

* * *

An hour had passed. Loki began to grow impatient. It didn't say that she was supposed to be asleep for this long in the small instruction scroll that came with it. He pulled the tiny scroll out of his robes and examined the delicate cursive writing written in black ink. There was something about side-effects but Loki skimmed through those quickly. Fainting, nausea, vomiting, crying, anger, confusion. Loki rolled his eyes. There was nothing about how long she would be unconscious for; only that she would be. Behind him he heard the ruffling of the sheets and a small groan. His head whipped around immediately to see Sigyn stirring. A few minutes later she woke and Loki hurried to her side; half to make sure she was okay and half to see if it had worked efficiently, the latter half being slightly more dominant.

"Mm... Loki?" She asked as she looked around, her eyes finally settling on his. Loki nodded at her.

"Yes, Sigyn," He answered her, stroking her delicate head. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Sigyn replied after a few moments. She frowned. "What happened?"

Loki's eyes widened in surprise but then he quickly masked his expression. She didn't remember anything that had happened. Loki was pleased. He had expected her to have woken up screaming profanities at him for hurting her like he did; but she remembered nothing, meaning that Loki was safe. He'd already come up with plenty of lies that she would believe; including that she fainted and it must've been a dream etc. though it seemed that he wouldn't have to use them.

"You fainted," He said. "I'm not sure why, the nurses said you've been under a lot of stress lately. Can you tell me why?" Loki waited for her response. He stared into her eyes, looking for any emotion; but she remained completely calm and unknowing.

"I'm not sure." Sigyn frowned. Loki was pleased; Sigyn looked genuinely confused. She glanced around. Loki grinned.

"Well," Loki said. "I suppose it's for the best then."

"Yes," Sigyn nodded. "It is." It was silent for a few minutes. Sigyn climbed out of bed and smoothed out her dress. She saw a few unfamiliar stains down the sides of her dress; tears. Loki noticed her frown again and quickly took her arm and escorted her out into the palace halls, distracting her. Sigyn continued to look around, completely dazed and in the dark about what had happened. Loki frowned.

"You do remember me," He asked unsure. "Do you not?"

"Of course I do. We are to be wed." She said. Loki nodded. It had all worked out fine. The potion had seemed to have worked, there was only one last thing Loki had needed to know before he could be certain.

"Sigyn, w-" Loki started, but he was cut off by a loud, booming voice.

"Brother," Thor greeted them with his arms outstretched as he pulled them both into a bone-crushing hug. "Future sister! How are you?"

When Loki had managed to get himself and Sigyn out of Thor's grip he responded. "We're fine, brother, yourself?"

"Starving! Are you going to the dining hall too or are you planning on eating in town?" Thor asked.

"Well, we-" Loki started, only to be cut off again. He hated that.

"Yes, I'm starving too." Sigyn said. The three of them walked down the corridors and into the dining hall where they took their seats and waited for everybody else to join them.

Thor spent most of the time telling them how excited he was about going to see Jane in two days' time and Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes. Yes he now saw his brother in a new light, but that didn't change how he felt about that pathetic little mortal woman. He remembered seeing her through the eyes of the Destroyer as he destroyed her little home-town. She was so fragile, so breakable. She reminded him of Sigyn, but the mortal woman had nothing on Sigyn's beauty.

Loki hadn't noticed that everyone else had entered the dining hall and started eating and talking until a question was fired at him. "Sorry?"

Odin repeated himself. "Have you been taking good care of the Lady Sigyn while she was ill?"

"Oh, of course. She's all better now." Loki masked a mischievous grin; if he'd let it show, people would grow suspicious. He couldn't have that, not when everything had just fallen into perfection. Well, almost perfection. Loki still needed to check with a final question, but he couldn't do it now with everybody else around. He'd have to wait.

"Very good." Odin approved as he turned to Frigga and spoke with her. Loki piled food on his plate and began eating. When he had finished he looked over at Sigyn's plate to find it barely touched.

"Why do you not eat?" He asked her.

"I don't seem to have my appetite back yet," She said. "It'll surely return in time."

Loki narrowed his eyes and nodded. "At least drink some water," He said as he filled her goblet. "You require hydration."

Sigyn sighed and sipped at the water, Loki smiled and sipped his own wine before announcing that he and Sigyn were finished and that they were going to bed. They said their goodbyes and made their way to their chambers.

"Sigyn, if you don't mind I'd like to ask you something." Loki asked with all the politeness he could muster.

"Proceed." Sigyn said as she walked by his side.

"There is a new warrior to join the guard," Loki lied. "His name is Theoric and he is from your old village. Is there anything you know about him that you could tell me?"

Sigyn's eyebrows knotted together as she frowned, looking at the ground. She remained that way for a few minutes and Loki had thought the potion hadn't worked until she finally gave up thinking and spoke up.

"Who?"


	17. New Information

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! This one here is just a filler chapter since I need to think about how I am going to write the next chapter. I have finally decided how to end this story and I'd say we're a good two-thirds through this story. At the end of the final chapter I will most likely ask if you guys want a sequel and if i get a significant amount of requests, there will be one.**

**This chapter pretty much deals with how Sif is feeling about what is happening with Thor and a few things about Sigyn, Loki and Theoric. **

** Enjoy and review! x**

Sigyn sat in their bed chambers, waiting for Loki to finish his bath so that she could go. Whenever he bathed he would always hum a strange lullaby that she'd never heard. When she asked he would always say something about how Frigga used to sing it to him and leave it at that.

She sat on the bed, her legs dangling off of the side. Who was Loki talking about before, _this Theoric?_ Sigyn racked her brain but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find anything to do with that strange man in her thoughts and memories. It was like a giant wall had been put up in her mind, blocking her from accessing certain areas of her mind. She knew this wasn't normal, especially since she couldn't remember a single thing that had happened earlier that day. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, swinging her legs.

"Finally," Sigyn exclaimed. "I thought you'd drowned."

Loki chuckled and kissed her hair. "I'm going," He told her. "I'll be back soon; I just have duties to tend to."

"Alright," She said as she walked into the bath chambers and was greeted by one of the handmaidens. This was one she hadn't had the privilege to meet yet. The handmaiden curtseyed in Sigyn's presence and motioned for Sigyn to come in further and sit on the chair whilst she emptied the tub and filled it with fresh water. Sigyn sat and waited in silence until it became boring and unbearable.

"I've not met you," Sigyn said. "What is your name?"

"Ingrid, milady." The handmaiden replied softly. She was wearing a lavender dress and a lavender bonnet that sat above her pale, blonde hair. Any mortal would have classified her hair as white, but with the advanced senses of the Aesir and Vanir, Sigyn was able to see the tint of blonde washed through it.

"How long have you been a handmaiden?" Sigyn asked, desperate for some sort of conversation. The shy timid girl looked at Sigyn, and Sigyn was reminded a little of herself.

"Since I was twelve years old, milady. I'm sixteen now." Ingrid told her, her voice low and shy.

"You needn't fear me, Ingrid," Sigyn said softly with a gentle smile. "Why do you do so?"

Ingrid opened her mouth to speak but closed it after a few seconds. Sigyn frowned and slowly approached Ingrid; but when she flinched back, Sigyn stopped.

"What is the matter, child?" Sigyn asked, coating her voice with honey; making it sweet and kind.

"I-I," Ingrid stammered. "Please don't strike me!"

Sigyn gasped. "Dear, I would never strike anybody; especially not a child. Why do you think I would do so?"

"Your betrothed," Ingrid blurted out. "He would. If he does it then you must also."

"Loki hits his handmaidens?" Sigyn asked, appalled.

"Yes milady." Ingrid said.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yes milady." Ingrid repeated. Sigyn frowned, unhappy. She'd have a talk with Loki about this later.

"Well you needn't fear me, dear. I'm a different person. Does Thor do the same?" Sigyn asked, worried about the answer she would receive. She was relieved when Ingrid said that he didn't and that Loki was the only abusive master.

Ingrid ran Sigyn's bath and Sigyn hopped inside. Ingrid stood by the wall obediently as Sigyn washed herself. Once clean, Ingrid helped Sigyn out of the bath and into her fresh clothes for the day. She was about to put her shoes on when a gentle knock came on the other side of the bathroom door and it slowly opened; revealing a girl no older than Ingrid, and Sif.

"Milady," The girl greeted her. "The Lady Sif is here to see you."

"Thank you, dear." Sigyn smiled as Ingrid and the girl curtseyed and left the ladies in the bath chambers. Sigyn motioned for herself and Sif to go to the main living quarters. They walked out through the bedchambers and sat on the couch by the fire. "What is the matter, Sif? You look upset."

Sif's eyes went cold and hard before softening. She took a slow breath before speaking. "Thor is readying himself to leave tomorrow, for the mortal woman." Sigyn didn't know what to say so she just kept her mouth shut. They sat in silence for a few moments until Sif continued. "Why does he not love me like.." Sif trailed off.

"Sif, I hate to say this but when it comes to love fate comes into it too. Fate and the Norns. My eldest sister, Idunn, once told me that nothing can stop fate; that if something is meant to be, it will happen," Sigyn said, sounding oddly wise. "Perhaps your fate lies with another?"

"Perhaps my fate is to grow old and die alone? Sigyn, the mortal woman bests me in Thor's eyes," Sif started to tear up and Sigyn tried to mask her surprise; she'd never seen such a strong warrior like Sif cry before and she was positive that Sif would ask her to keep quiet about it after they'd finished here. "Jacinta has all of the qualities Thor would search for in a bride, I do not."

Sigyn thought for a moment on whether or not she should correct Sif and tell her that the mortal woman's name was Jane and not Jacinta, but she could tell that Sif called her that on purpose and decided against it. Sigyn offered Sif her handkerchief but Sif declined it, she just wiped the few falling tears with her hands.

"Of course you –" Sigyn tried to comfort Sif, but Sif cut her off.

"No I don't and I have accepted it even though it brings me immense pain," Sif said quickly before taking a deep breath and slowing down, her voice quieting. "It is just that I have been around for Thor far longer than the mortal woman and I have wanted to wed Thor since I was a child. I even put up with Loki so that Thor would not hate me," Sigyn stiffened at those words and wanted so badly to defend her fiancé but stopped herself. Sif continued. "Even when Loki cut off my beautiful yellow hair and had it replaced with this ebony coloured, I did not give him my full wrath. I held back for Thor's sake and now it is clear that it was for nothing. Valhalla's sake!"

"Why don't you try and-" Sigyn tried to say but was cut off again. She was beginning to grow sick and tired of this.

"I should leave you now, it is late and you are surely tired. It has been a long day," Sif stood up and straightened out her clothes. "Thank you for listening to me and I would ask you not to share any of what happened here with anyone."

Sigyn nodded. "Of course, Sif, good night."

* * *

In the morning, Sigyn made her way to the Dining Hall for breakfast and saw that Thor was missing. It took her a few moments to remember that today was the day he was to go and collect his mortal lover, he would have left first thing this morning. Sigyn sat in her seat at the table and noticed that it was considerably empty. Odin and Frigga were not there, of course Thor wasn't, her family weren't, Loki wasn't and the Warriors Three were not there either. The only person there besides Sigyn who was in the great hall sat picking at her food with a glum expression on her face.

"Sif," Sigyn said. "Do not be unhappy."

Sif just nodded before announcing that she was going to go and train at the training grounds and stormed out. Sigyn felt sorry for those who would spar against her today. Sigyn sat picking at her food as she let her thoughts drift. _How much longer until my wedding? I believe I heard somebody say they were pushing both weddings forward._ When Sigyn had finished her breakfast she downed the last few drops of mead from her goblet and walked into the hallway, servants hurrying to clean up the leftover food, plates, goblets and chalices. She decided she would go to the palace library again; it had been a while since she had last visited and she had nothing to do today. Sigyn quickened her pace, turning a corner sharply and running into something hard. She looked up to see three men.

"My apologies, I was not looking where I was walking," Sigyn said, mainly to the man who she had walked into. "Forgive me."

"You are forgiven, my lady." Hogun said, expressionless. Fandral and Volstagg chuckled from both sides of him.

"Where were you, milady?" Fandral asked. "You were not present at the BiFrost when we all bid farewell to Thor and wished him safe travels."

"I was not told I was to be there." Sigyn answered simply. "I am on my way to the library, if you gentlemen would like to join me." Sigyn frowned at her sudden confidence. Lately she'd had quite a bit of that. She thought to herself that she might as well stand up to Syn and Sjofn before it left her.

"Reading was never my thing," Fandral answered kindly. "We're on our way to help set up for the ball."

"Ball," Sigyn asked. "What ball?"

"The ball that is to be thrown for the arrival of Jane Foster!" Volstagg answered her enthusiastically. From what Sigyn could remember, Volstagg loved parties; mostly for the food. Sigyn thought for a moment. A ball hadn't been thrown for her after her betrothal with Loki was announced, why did Thor and Jane get one?

"Very well, I will help." Sigyn decided as she followed the three warriors through the corridors and into the throne room where Frigga and Freya were telling the servants and handmaidens where to put things. So far they just had plenty of tables and decorations strewn throughout the room. It looked a mess!

"Sigyn, what are you doing here," Freya asked, agitated. "Why are you not laying out your gown for tonight?"

"The ball is tonight?" Sigyn asked, flustered.

"Yes," Frigga sighed. "You did not know?"

"Nobody told me." Sigyn murmured.

"It is your duty to know, Sigyn," Freya snapped at her. Sigyn's newfound confidence drained from her body as she slumped her shoulders. "Now go to your chambers. I am sure the _Prince _understands that it is his duty to stay on top of these things! Go to him, tell him how daft you were to not know and pray that he can fetch you something to wear by tonight!"

Sigyn nodded obediently and exited the large, golden doors and made her way to her chambers; taking her time. Tears welled up in her eyes. _Oh for Valhalla's sake, I am soft again!_ She dawdled over the marble floors, shoulders slumped and head down. She was about to open the doors to her chambers when a strange man called her name. She turned to look at him, he was completely unfamiliar. He looked similar to Thor, though, but smaller.

"Yes, stranger?" Sigyn addressed him as kindly as she could, wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to look composed, royal.

"So it is true," He murmured. "I didn't believe it at first, not when she told me."

"Who is _she_," Sigyn asked with a slight hint of anger. "And what does she have to say about me?"

"She isn't of any importance, just a small shopkeeper," The man explained. "She told me you had forgotten me completely. Am I really not that memorable to you, Sigyn?"

Sigyn hesitated – half afraid and yet half intrigued by what this man had to say. She was about to ask him to continue when she felt a large, cold hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see her Prince standing beside her.

"Is there a problem, Sigyn _dear_," Loki asked, putting unneeded emphasis on the pet name. "Is this strange man bothering you?"

The stranger narrowed his eyes. "I am no stranger to her and you _know_ that!"

"I _know_ many things," Loki said calmly with a hint of coldness in his tone. "I _know_ that I am your Prince, I _know_ that you are a peasant and I _know_ that you really shouldn't be hanging around near the living quarters of you _Prince_ and _Princess_."

"Sigyn is no princess yet, she is still _my_ childhood friend." The man replied.

"_Yours?_ I think _not_," Loki spat back. "I am your Prince, how _dare_ you address me with such disrespect and how dare you pester my lovely fiancé? Now I suggest you leave, unless you'd rather be removed by the guards."

The stranger clenched his fists and turned on his heels, sparing a quick glance at Sigyn before walking away. Loki said something to Sigyn, but she didn't hear it; she was too busy trying to figure out what he meant by her _forgetting_ him. He'd referred to her as a childhood friend, how could she not remember somebody she would have held so dear?

"_Sigyn,_" Loki waved a pale hand in front of her vacant-looking face. Her head snapped to face him and they locked eyes. He pulled her close to him, she could feel his cool breath on the top of her head. His arms held her waist and hers were wrapped around his neck. He placed a soft, gentle kiss on her temple before looking her deep in the eyes. "The ball, we need to go to town to buy suitable clothing for tonight."

Sigyn nodded, dazed. Loki was never this affectionate with her. This was the first intimate moment they'd ever had, physically anyway. The held her hand tight in his and lead her into town, even when they returned with bags of clothing, shoes and jewellery, his public display of affection didn't stop.


	18. The Ball

**Here's the next chapter, everybody! I have decided that I want to get this story finished before Thor 2 comes out so I'll be doing my absolute best.**

**Also, there's a part in this from the Thor 2 trailer - it's not really how it happened in the trailer but I had to include it anyway.**

**Admittedly, the previous chapter wasn't one of my best, I suck at fillers. Anyway I am hoping that you guys love me by the end of this one.**

**Enjoy and Review! x**

Sigyn stood by Loki in the Throne room. She, Loki, Frigga, Sif and the Warriors Three were all lined up on the steps near the throne where the All-Father sat. The room was filled with Lords and Ladies, Dukes and Duchesses, even random townspeople; all eager to catch a glimpse of their future queen, the mortal woman whom their prince had desperately wished to marry. On the way, Sigyn had caught a very small glimpse of her as Thor took her to his chambers, handmaidens following closely behind. She had reddish-brown hair that reached her shoulders and she was small and frail. Sigyn hadn't yet seen her face. She hoped that the handmaidens had brought her something good to wear, it would not look good if she wore the raggy shirt and trousers she came in to a ball thrown in her honour.

Suddenly trumpets sounded and the big doors were pulled open by guards, revealing the happy new couple. Thor stood triumphantly, holding Mjolnir in one hand and the mortal woman in the other. He wore his usual attire; his armour and his red cape. The mortal woman on the other hand wore a beautiful pair of red slippers and a long, red gown that reached the floor; as did most. She definitely looked the part, she even wore his colours – something even Sigyn and Loki hadn't agreed to yet.

Thor led the mortal woman past the crowd of people and stopped before the throne, the mortal woman kneeled immediately in the presence of the All-Father; her hair falling over her face as she bowed her head in respect. She rose from the cold floor and stood next to floor. If Sigyn looked closely enough she could tell that the mortal woman was shaking with nerves, but she masked it well indeed.

"Welcome, Jane Foster, to Asgard," The All-Father spoke. "We have thrown this ball as a way of welcoming you to our world and we hope to get to know you better. Please allow me to introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Frigga," he began introducing her to everybody and she bowed in respect at each name. She seemed to understand the customs. The All-Father continued introducing her and she froze when he got to Loki, her eyes went wide when he introduced Sigyn as Loki's fiancé. Sigyn didn't blame her; she would be in shock also if she'd found out that the man who had tried to enslave her race was soon to marry. The mortal woman bowed to Sigyn and Loki and was then introduced to Sif, who gave her a cold glare. Sigyn began to feel sorry for the mortal; being thrown into a new realm, not knowing anybody besides your courtier and then making an enemy of the best female-fighter in all of Asgard couldn't be easy on her. Sigyn had to remind herself that it wasn't her duty to pity the girl; Loki had reminded her of that. She was allowed to help the girl but not pity her.

A few more words were spoken by the All-Father before he announced for the festivities to begin. Music began to play and everybody began to pair up and dance. Loki held out his hand to Sigyn, asking her to dance with him. She took it and he led her to the dance floor. It was a nice, slow song to start off the evening. Sigyn knew that she should enjoy it while it lasted, for in a few hours everybody would be drunk and dancing to fast-paced music.

Sigyn and Loki danced expertly. Freya had insisted that her daughters learn to dance from a young age so that they will do better at finding husbands. Sigyn glanced over at Thor dancing with his mortal woman. He danced well while she hadn't a clue what to do. Eventually she ended up standing on his feet and he danced for the both of them, it was quite sweet actually. The mortal woman rested her head on his chest as they danced in circles. Sigyn frowned and made a mental note to stop calling her the mortal woman. She had a name and Sigyn thought it rude not to use it. _Jane_. She reminded herself. Sigyn and Loki glided across the dance floor to Thor and Jane who had stopped dancing and walked to the food tables. Jane was in the middle of asking Thor what a certain food was but was cut off when Thor noticed Sigyn and Loki approach.

"Ah, dear brother," He called out cheerfully. "Future sister! Please meet my Jane properly," He pulled Jane closer to the small group that had formed. "This is my brother, Loki, and this is Sigyn. They are to be married shortly after us."

Jane approached Loki with caution and looked him in the eyes, when she had sensed that there was no danger she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Sigyn gasped, quickly looking over Loki to check if he was angry or not. They couldn't make a scene, especially here. Jane spoke.

"That was for New York." She said coldly.

"Oh, I like her." Loki chuckled as he looked at Thor and back at Jane with a grin.

"How can you laugh after what you did? You killed hundreds of people and you think it's funny?" Jane scoffed.

"No, of course not, I just find it immensely intriguing that you do not fear me." Loki narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Why would I fear you," Jane raised her eyebrows. "You just got off your punishment, at least that's what I've been told. You wouldn't want to go back so soon, and you wouldn't hurt me."

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Loki's voice grew slightly colder but it still had the same jesting tone in it.

"Yeah," Jane replied shortly. "You wouldn't hurt me."

"Well, let us hope you are correct," Loki added. "Mortal." Sigyn cleared her throat and all eyes were on her. She looked at Thor, sharing a knowing glance – both aware that this was getting slightly out of hand.

"Lovely to finally meet you, Jane," Sigyn said with all of the kindness she could possibly muster. "I have heard many things about you."

Jane looked shocked for a moment, probably surprised that Loki's fiancé would be so kind to him after what she'd just witnessed. Jane composed herself and replied to Sigyn, giggling a bit. "Oh, what kind of things? Are they bad?"

"On the contrary, Jane," Sigyn smiled. "Thor has been saying many wonderful things about the woman he loves. You are very lucky."

"Uh," Jane stammered. "T-Thanks, I guess."

"We hope to see you later this evening." Loki said softly before Thor nodded his head and lead Jane away. Sigyn and Loki listened carefully, listening to their conversation as they departed.

"How did somebody that nice end up with-"

"_Jane…_"

Loki turned back to Sigyn and smiled. He mentioned something about her being a feisty little mortal before collecting a chalice of wine for the both of them. He handed Sigyn hers as he sipped at his own. "Do you think she'll survive the wrath of Sif?" he finally asked.

Sigyn frowned and watched Jane interact with Volstagg and Hogun. "Perhaps," She answered him. "She seems brave enough; she did stand up to you."

"That she did." Loki said softly before taking another sip of his wine. By now everybody in the room had a chalice, even Jane; but she hardly had as much as everyone else. Sigyn wondered what one standard drink of Asgardian alcohol would do to Jane. Then again, perhaps that wasn't a very good idea.

Sigyn was a little confused by Jane in many ways. For one, the bravery she showed toward the man who nearly destroyed her planet was astounding. From what Thor had told her, Jane was a woman of science who was of high intellect. Anybody with half a brain would have cowered away from Loki if he was looking at them like he was at her. She didn't exactly seem like the kind of woman who would jump straight into a wedding, Sigyn wondered if Thor had to do any convincing.

The night progressed and Sigyn found herself sitting by the wall with Loki, resting her head on his shoulder as he had an arm wrapped securely around her waist. She had to admit that she greatly enjoyed this newfound affection between the two of them. Loki shifted his weight and Sigyn lifted her head so he could get comfortable. She looked up at him, waiting for a nod to tell her that she could rest her head back on his shoulder but that nod never came; instead they looked into each other's eyes.

"Sigyn," Loki whispered softly. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Of course," Sigyn nodded. "Where will we go?"

Loki didn't reply, he just smirked and walked to Frigga; either asking her permission or making up a convincing lie. His silver-tongue was legendary around the nine realms, Sigyn wondered what it would feel like in her mouth. _No, stop it._ She scolded herself for thinking such vulgar thoughts as Loki returned.

"I told her that you'd had a bit too much wine and you weren't feeling well," Loki informed her. "So lean on me and look wobbly and sick."

Sigyn did as she was told and grabbed hold of Loki's arm firmly, using it to hold herself up. She clutched her stomach and squinted her eyes, trying to look as unwell as possible. Once they had turned into the corridor, Loki complimented Sigyn on her performance and lead her through the palace.

"Loki," Sigyn spoke up after she noticed the direction they were walking in. "Our chambers are in the other direction."

"Ooh feeling a little naughty are we," Loki raised an eyebrow. "Sadly we are not yet married and such activities would be improper. I trust you will be able to contain your needs a little while longer?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Sigyn defended herself. "I just thought we'd be going to sleep now."

"Why," Loki asked. "Are you tired, Sigyn? We could go back if you'd like."

"No," Sigyn said a little too quickly. "I want to see where you wanted to take me."

Loki nodded and held her hand in his as they walked past the medical quarters and out into the garden. They passed the herbal and medicinal plants, they passed Idunn's apples and the roses and made their way to the palace gates. They opened with magic and the two walked past the guards as Loki fed them a quick lie about why they were leaving. The guards nodded and remained at their posts.

Loki and Sigyn strolled through the village, across the countryside and up to the beach; where they sat on the sand by the water and leant up against a large boulder. Loki removed his forest-green cape and wrapped it around Sigyn after he'd noticed the goose bumps forming on her delicate, pale skin. They sat there in silence for a few moments until Sigyn spoke.

"Is this what you wanted to show me," She asked, confused. "A large mass of water?"

"No," Loki shook his head. "I wanted to show you the moon and stars reflecting off of the large mass of water."

They both chuckled and leaned into each other, Sigyn's head cradled on Loki's chest. They talked for a bit about many different things; Thor and Jane, Freya and even Sif though Sigyn was careful not to mention Sif's tears from the other night. The couple grew tired quickly, yawning and stretching. They had meant to return to their chambers but even Loki couldn't be bothered right now. Instead he held Sigyn close to him as they slowly descended into the comfortable darkness that was sleep.


End file.
